


We're Not in Kansas Anymore

by HaruBanks



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruBanks/pseuds/HaruBanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superwoman leaned down to kiss the journalist when she felt her push lightly on her shoulders. "Brittany," came out of the heroine's mouth almost as a scared sigh. The blond spoke softly as she ran her finger across the S on brunette's chest, "I can't do this to you or to the world...I'm in love with someone else. I'm sorry." Superhero!Santana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: I do not own Glee or Superman. This is purely for fun.

The amount Superman myths will be used or followed very minimal. Birth, powers, and a few overlapping essentials will be it.

Chapter 1: Santana Lopez

This was not how she wanted to spend her Friday night. She didn't mind staying late at work, but it was almost 7 when the elevator doors opened and a storm of creeps with guns came in. They seemed a little surprised that the bullpen still had about ten people in it. They were working on the final touches to the paper. Mostly everyone else was out of the building.

She wasn't sure what was worse having Brittany pinning her against the underside of her desk to protect her or hearing the blonde mummer for Superwoman under her breath. Brittany had reassured her that they would be fine. Of course, she had to play the dutiful partner and trust Brittany to protect them.

She was the hot mess of the bull pin. She was an amazing reporter, but to save face, she had to be a little clumsy, a little sloppy, and a little nerdy. Of course, the nerdy part didn't bother her. She enjoyed her share of video games and comic books.

She made sure that Santana Lopez and Superwoman were as different as possible. Her hair was always up in a tight pony tail. Her glasses were wide framed and usually tilted a little to the side. Clothing was always pressed nicely, but they were a little too big for her. Her short stature didn't help in the clothing department. She didn't wear heels often. She had almost 3 in lifts in her Superwoman boots.

She watched Brittany's face from her seat which was almost in the blonde's lap. She had her jaw tight, her eyes were narrowed and pinched together, and her nostrils were flared. "Britt," she whispered softly to get the other girls attention. She could tell by her heart beat that she wasn't scared, she was just angry. This was the woman who had done several dare devil things over the last couple months to just have Superwoman save her.

Brittany looked down at her, offering a soft smile. "Yea, San?"

She could tell she was putting on her brave face. Santana knew for sure they would be fine. They had only been 'held hostage' for about an hour. She would give it another few minutes before she got them out of it. "I know this is a stupid question considering, but are you okay?"

Brittany gritted her teeth in response, as she fought off a deep sigh. "I know, it's not like I'm yelling 'Superwoman, Help!' from the top of my lungs. But, I know we have to be on the news by now. I mean, the Daily Planet at least. I'm just surprised given our professional relationship over the past six or so months, she isn't here yet."

Brittany was right. Almost before woman could come out of Brittany's mouth, she was right there. Granted a lot of the time, the duo was together when Brittany would get into her investigative danger mode. She usually had no trouble slipping away, once Brittany got focused.

"I'm sure there's a reason, Brittany. Maybe there was a landslide in Malaysia or something?" She sighed out softly. Luckily there had been no real calls for help. She had learned a long time ago to prioritize exactly what was importance of the cries of help. There and been a couple in the last hour, but the sirens of emergency teams and police had been so close behind, she was sure mostly everything was fine.

The blonde looked at her, offering a small smile. "I know. But you know me," she shrugged a little leaning against the side of the desk. "I don't do the whole 'helpless' woman thing well," she spoke as she did the air quotes.

Santana held back a giggle, covering her mouth with both hands. She could see with her x-ray vision that the guys were stationed at the exits and there were a few others about 4 meters away, but she didn't want to draw attention to them. They were told to keep silent. "Well, I'm sure everything is going to be fine. They have to be looking for something specific."

The journalist just shrugged looking down at the brunette, "But at the Daily Planet? What the hell could they be looking for? Like, really, what would be here?"

Santana swallowed a little, when Brittany looked right in her eyes. "Britt…Just relax," She knew the blonde could tell when she was hiding something.

"Santana Lopez, you are holding out on me…" This was what she was afraid of. Brittany had that look on her face. The 'I'm going to get the bottom of this' look. She was mere centimeters away from Brittany's face. "You have to tell me now. I know your lying."

She sighed a little. "It's kind of bait, Britt. Holly took a statement from someone in protective custody that has sensitive mob info. They of course had the info leaked to a known mole. The Metropolis Police has a swat team monitoring the building." She put her hand on the side of Brittany's shoulder giving it a gentle to calm her down. "Hey, I didn't want to not tell you. But, Holly knows how you get. You would have gone to the docks or whatever to get the info on who the boss is yourself."

Just as Brittany was about to speak, the elevator dinged and there was a shot fired. This was not part of the plan. She used to x-ray vision to see what was going out across the bull pen. Apparently, they had shot one of their own. He was still breathing, obviously wearing a bullet proof vest. Almost every woman that was in the bullpen was screaming and freaking out. Santana was starting to panic a little, she hear shots a few floors below them. Something was really wrong. The SWAT team may have been swatted.

"I TOLD ALL OF YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP," Came cross the room in a loud booming voice. "WE ARE ALL GOING TO STAY CALM AND RELAX. THAT WAY NO-ONE ELSE GETS SHOT."

She could waste these guys in less than a second, but of course, she wasn't just going to stand up when they were told to sit down and be quiet. She could just walk through a rain of bullets from a few thugs with guns, but that wouldn't be conducive to her secret identity staying a secret.

She really needed an out. All it would take really would be one of the thugs thinking she knew where what they needed was. She could lead one or two of them through a dark part of a storage room, give one of the wracks full of paper a push and they would be out cold. But getting out from under Brittany was the biggest challenge.

She couldn't let anything else happen. From what she could hear and see, no one on the swat team had been hurt yet. She tilted her glasses back and head back. Brittany was peaking around the side of the desk to see if she could see anything. She took the chance to use her heat vision to hit some of the electrical wires on the ceiling. The lights flickered on and off for a second, before they turned off completely. The sparks from the wires turned on the sprinkler system as well.

She felt Brittany grab her hand and pull her close, when she heard the loud streams of cursing coming from all around them.

"DO YOU THINK IT WAS THE COPS?" She heard one guy shout from across the room. Soon after there were shots fired into the ceiling.

"Look here, yous guys. No one is a hero just because there is a little black out going on. I want everyone to stay put and shut the hell up," A loud scratchy voice yelled from across from the elevator.

"Stay put, Santana. I'm going to get help." She was about to scoot way when Santana wrestled her into the corner and pushed her back against the desk.

"Your heels make too much noise. You're too tall and the swat team is probably already here. They probably cut the lights and turned on the sprinklers to distract them. I'll go check. They won't see me coming." Before Brittany could grab her, the Latina scurred out of their hiding spot towards the cover of another desk.

The heroine looked around to make sure no one could see her for sure. She super speed into a storage room. She spun into her suit, boots on, glasses off, hair down. She was gone in a flash.

She slipped out an open window to circle the building. She took a few seconds to analyze the situation. There were nine gunmen spread out across the office, just on the level Brittany was still on. The rest of the building had a few guards on each floor. The goons had taken out the Daily Planet security guard and were blocking the exits.

The information leaked to them must have had them sure whatever they were looking for was kept it in Holly's office. They had flipped her desk, tried to hack her computer, and tore the room apart, top to bottom. Examining the roof of the building, she found a guard on each corner. Sweeping the building from top to bottom would be the most likely to give her the element of surprise and keep people safe.

The heroine flew to the top of the building at top speed. Flying around in guards in 2 full circles, she took their phones first then their guns. She didn't want her element of surprise blown. After a quick examination of the roof, she found nothing to tie them up with. They were almost twenty stories up. Those guys weren't going anywhere. Using her heat vision, she melted the lock on the roof hatch. There went the top to bottom sweep idea. Going bottom to top would be a little more difficult, but with her speed it wasn't going to be an issue.

"You will stay still until I get back." She boomed out at guys at on the roof. They were all mostly still in shock with what had happened in the last two minutes. She stood on the ledge of the roof ready to speed to the ground and up the building. She heard a very loud and familiar, "SUPERWOMAN!" as hear ears perked up. She should have known better than to think Brittany could stay still and out of trouble for five minutes. She had literally been left alone for three minutes.

X-raying the building, she zeroed in on her partner. Letting out a loud sigh, "Here we go again," stumbled out of her mouth. Brittany was being held with her back against a gunmen's chest. He had one arm around her neck and a gun held to her temple with the other.

"It looks like Blondie here is trying to be a hero. You know what happens to heroes with no powers?" He pulled the hammer back on his gun, "They don't make it out of this alive."

When it came to Brittany, Santana's restraint with criminals usually went out the window. She would never ever kill anyone but, she had hospitalized a few creeps. This was going to be one of those times.

Swooping back into the window came out of just minutes before, she zipped through the bullpen unarming all of the men as she went. She appeared in front of the criminal and Brittany in a blue blur. She grabbed the criminals forearm squeezing it ever so slightly. Superwoman felt his bone start to crack, she released it quickly. He was quick to release Brittany, before he howled in pain and fell to the floor.

Turning her head to Brittany, she looked up and down quickly. "Ms. Pierce, are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm okay, Superwoman," She paused for a second and looked around. All of the men were rushing to the elevator. "Maybe you should go get them?"

"The power in the building is off," she watched them all press the button a few times. "But, you're right. I'll be right back."

It wasn't any more than twenty minutes later, the MPD was combing through the offices of the Daily Planet. Reporters were lining up outside the police barricade, most of them hoping to just get a sound bit from Superwoman. She had apprehended the whole group of intruders. She was going to let the police do the sorting and paper work. Later, as Santana, she would get the info on them. That was only if Brittany didn't get it before. Knowing her partner, the reporter would have a whole story written with intimate details form the MPD to hand into Holly to make the afternoon edition. It was too late to get it into the morning edition.

After speaking to the chief of police for a few minutes, Superwoman found Brittany eagerly waiting beside a police cruiser. "What can I do for you, Ms. Pierce?" She asked softly with her arms crossed over her S.

Brittany bounced back and forth on the heels of her feet, "First off, I wanted to thank you for coming to my rescue."

Superwoman just let out a small laugh, nodding as she spoke. "Again," She said a little sarcastically. The woman couldn't help but smile at little when the blonde standing in front of her huffed out.

"At least this time, it wasn't really my fault." She mimicked the brunette crossing her arms across chest as well. "They came into the office and had us held hostage pretty much at gun point for almost an hour." She bit her tongue quickly. She didn't want Superwoman to think she was badgering her about not being there sooner. "So anyway, as I was saying, thank you for saving us. I also told you to call me, Brittany." The reporter relaxed her arms and put her hands in her pockets. "Ms. Pierce makes me feel old."

Superwoman let out a small snort, "Alright, Brittany. But I can assure you, nothing about you says old." She heard Brittany's heart beat speed for a second. She was just being honest. The intention was not for it to sound flirty.

Brittany fidgeted with her hands in her pockets a little bit, trying to keep herself busy and stop herself from over analyzing. "Did the cops tell you anything good?"

"Nothing of any particular importance. They have all have been keeping quiet," She nodded her head towards the swat van, where the cops were loading the line-up of men. "They all have some sleazy lawyers on speed dial. But, whoever they are working for has to have money. Those lawyers are pretty bottom of the barrel when it comes to morals, but they are good. Someone with deep pockets has to be footing the bill for them."

Brittany nodded as she listened intently to Superwoman. "I was told by my partner that Holly Holiday, our boss, joined up with the cops to leak information to someone. There was some mob info from someone in protective custody. I don't know the full story. I didn't get a chance to ask Santana," her hands shot up to cover her mouth. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about her partner. "Santana…my partner, did you see her?"

"I think she might have been trying to get a statement from the lawyers a few minutes ago," Superwoman spoke out softly. Silently, she thanked god for her super hearing. She had caught a few tidbits from the one of the lawyers to a client. It wasn't ground breaking info, but it would be enough to make Brittany think she had actually been talking to one of them.

Brittany looked around Superwoman to comb the crowd, looking for her partner. "She's pretty short. She's hard to find in crowds. I tell her all the time when we are out on assignment, I should get her one of those things that the Sims have over their heads."

Superwoman held back a laugh, she couldn't just break out laughing. It wasn't something Superwoman did. "I don't know what that is, but I'll take your word for it." Santana's ears perked up when she heard a silent bank alarm. "I have to go."

Brittany just nodded, "I'm not the only girl in the city who needs saving. I'll see you around." She received a small nod in reply, as Santana took off into the sky. The reporter smiled to herself when she heard the loud boom that followed Superwoman breaking the sound barrier. She needed to go find her partner and get this story started. She felt an all-nighter coming on.

"So Sweet Cheeks and Legs," Holly breathed out, her endearments softly, leaning back against her leather chair. "This whole Daily Planet break-in thing seems to have left both of you unscathed. I have a new assignment for you."

Brittany smirked, as she clapped her hands together excitedly. "Are we going to go into the underground mob network?! You know, I love some undercover work."

Holly smiled a little, watching Santana fidget in her chair some. "It's under cover, but not the kind you are thinking."

Santana sighed, "What kind is it?" She said mildly annoyed. She had been pulled out of an interview that took her 3 weeks to book.

"I thought you'd never ask." The blonde editor laughed a little softly. "You will be going undercover as a newlywed couple."

Santana's hands gripped the side of her chair a little too tightly, causing her to almost split the wood on the arm. "What?!"

Brittany nodded excitedly, "Oh come on, Santana. This will be a piece of cake."

Santana huffed as she adjusted her glasses. "You really think that 2 of the country's most well-known reporters can get away with going under cover?" The brunette leaned her head back against the chair and spoke softly, "We might be able to get away with it in a small town. But in our own home city, I think it's highly doubtful."

Holly just smiled smugly. It was her 'You're going to do what I say you're going to do' smirk. "You guys are the best. I know you will figure it out. I already called and made room reservations," She slid a velvet box across her desk and grinned. "Put these on. You guys have to play the part."

Brittany almost squeaked when she grabbed the box. Holly had good taste in everything. Even if she wouldn't get to keep it, she would accessorize it over the next few days. She opened the box and giggled. "These are so pretty." She slid the slightly bigger one onto her finger. She took the other one out of the box and handed it to Santana. "Come on, Honey. You forgot your ring at home this morning after you made breakfast."

Santana just huffed as she rolled her eyes and examined the ring closely. She titled her glassed down a little, almost gasping. "Holly, these are real. It has to be at least 2 carts…" She examined them a little further with her enhanced vision.

"Well, sweet cheeks," She laughed out softly. "They are from my personal collection. I've been proposed to several times. Just never got all the way to the wedding part."

"Fine, but are we done now?" Santana asked a little impatiently. "I might be able to salvage my interview if I can get there, even if I'll be a little late."

Holly just nodded shooing her way. "You can go, Lopez. Make Momma proud," She laughed softly as she saw Santana let out an irritated sigh. "But seriously, your assignment starts tomorrow. So go home and pack some stuff."

The heroine nodded and threw her hand up in the air. "Got it, Boss." Santana had her hand on Holly's office door ready to turn the handle when Brittany called her name softly. She turned around and to her surprise Brittany was standing right behind her. She still wasn't sure how the blonde seemed to sneak up on her sometimes. "Yea, Brittany?" She said with a slightly confused smile.

Brittany grabbed Santana's tie lightly and ran the tail end of it between her index and middle fingers. "So does that mean for the next few days I can flirt with you and not feel bad about it?" She laughed to herself softly, before running her finger underneath the brunette's chin.

Santana was obviously flustered. She hated when Brittany teased her like that. It was even worse that it was on front of their boss. The heroine straightened her tie and huffed a little. "Britt, you need to take this seriously." She almost barked as she walked out of the office.

Holly just laughed at the exchange between her two best reporters. "You're the only one that can get under her skin like that." The blonde editor leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Don't make her hate you this weekend. I need my best team to stay together."

Brittany just let out a small laugh, "Don't worry, boss. I've got Lopez in the palm of my hand."

Santana made her way to her desk across the bullpen when she noticed a blonde head sitting at her desk. She gulped a little when she realized who it was. "Hey, Dani..."

The shorter blonde turned around and looked up at the hero. "Hey, Santana. How's your day going?" Her eyes scanned the journalist's body slowly.

Santana took a deep breath, trying to keep calm. "It's been pretty good. Holly gave us a new assignment that's going to be pretty intense." Santana shuffled nervously from one foot to the other. "So what brings you up here?"

"Well," she spoke softly as she stood up extremely close to Santana. "I was wondering if you would want to go out with me to dinner tonight."

Dani was sweet and funny. She was a writer for the entertainment section of the Daily Planet. She had asked her out at least 4 times in the last couple months. Santana had a good excuse every time, but today she was caught a little by surprise. Brittany had flustered her in Holly's office. She was still annoyed at the loss of her interview.

"Um….I," was all she really stuttered out before cut her off.

"Santana, I've asked you out and been turned down by you more than anyone ever," The musician thought for a second. "I've only been turned down twice with the exception of you. You've turned me down 3 times alone. If you're not interested, or if you're dating someone, you can tell me."

"It's not that…I just…" She was cut off by Dani interjecting.

"Santana, if you're seeing someone you can just tell me," she shrugged a little as she leaned back against the desk. "Or if you're just not interested you could say that too."

"Look," Santana said softly as she pushed her glasses up. "Dani, you're funny, smart, pretty, and super relaxed. It's not you." She crossed her arm and closed her body off a little. "I honestly just don't have the time or energy to date anyone right now. I'm always busy with work," she felt a small smile creep across her face followed by a little laugh. "Brittany isn't exactly easy to keep up with. She's always on the go…"

Dani just threw her hands up and sighed. "Santana, I'm asking you to go out to dinner with me not pack up a u-haul and move in with me. You could just say you have a thing for Brittany. I mean," she threw her head in the direction of the blonde and eyed her up and down. "I totally wouldn't blame you. She's super hot."

Santana shook her head confused and stammered a little bit as she started to talk. "I..Brittany and I." She cleared her throat and squared her shoulders up. "Brittany and I are just partners." She saw a small smirk cross Dani's face at her choice of words. "Just work partners. Our relationship is completely platonic. It would be far beyond unprofessional."

Santana shook her head confused and stammered a little bit as she started to talk. "I..Brittany and I." She cleared her throat and squared her shoulders up. "Brittany and I are just partners." She saw a small smirk cross Dani's face at her choice of words. "Just work partners. Our relationship is completely plutonic. It would be far beyond unprofessional."

Brittany snuck up behind her partner she put had hand on Santana's shoulder. "So what's unprofessional, Smallville?"

Santana's body tensed up when Brittany touched her softly. "Would you stop doing that? You're going to give me a heart attack, Britt." She could hear cries of help from thousands of miles away, but the clicking of Brittany's heels always seemed to have no sound. Sometimes she really wondered what is was about Brittany that made her so unfocused when she was around…maybe it was because Brittany was Brittany. She was the real reason for her not being able to concentrate.

Dani watched the interaction between the two, deciding to take her leave. "I'll talk to you later, Santana."

Santana watched her walk away with a quiet goodbye. "Are you trying to kill me before I hit 30, Brittany?"

Brittany straightened the brunette's tie and shrugged. "Absolutely not," she smiled mischievously at the heroine. "Why would I want to kill you off when we just got married?" The journalist teased softly, "Unless you have one hell of a life insurance policy."

Santana just rolled her eyes and pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. "Well, The Daily Planet doesn't pay me enough," she said dryly while she pulled away from Brittany. "What did you come over here for?"

Brittany put her hands up in defense, "I can't come over and say hi to my best friend and partner." She asked innocently.

"Not usually," The shorter girl said softly before she said down at her desk. "You could have been less rude to Dani though."

The blonde just shrugged before hopping up on the side of Santana's desk. "Well, you have told her how many times you're less than interested," She clapped her hands together and put them in her lap. "I thought I was doing you a favor by shooing her off."

"That's not the point, Britt," the reply came out softly with a little bit of an eye roll. "Seriously though, what's with you?"

"Well, according to my watch and stomach, it's almost lunch time." She played with her fingers a dragging them softly across her hand. "I would have already ordered for us since we have so much research to do. But someone," she said pointedly as she nudged Santana in the shoulder. "Keeps the name of the Japanese place she goes to a secret and I was feeling like Japanese."

"You want me to run out and get us lunch?" She asked curiously.

"Well, like I said, I would have called in an order, but you won't tell me name of it," Biting back a little. "I think you like hold me food hostage because you are so cruel sometimes."

The heroine just laughed at her partner. One second she was dead serious and willing to go to any lengths to get a scoop on the next be story, then right after she was overly dramatic and silly. "I just like keeping at least one secret from you," she smiled softly at her partner and pulled out her cell. "Do you want the usual?"

"Yes, please. Oh, get me one of those fizzy glass bottle drinks too," She said with a dreamy sigh. "They are so good. I have only gotten them at the Asian market a few times, but I really like them."

Santana just nodded as the phone rang on the other end. "Moshi Moshi," She said softly with a big smile on her face. "Ogenki desu ka, Masaki-san?"

They had been partners for over a year, sometimes it still amazed Brittany how little she knew about Santana. They talked every day. She knew all the little things, or so she liked to think. But by her count, Santana spoke at least 5 languages fluently. She knew Santana traveled a little during and after college, but she never stopped surprising her sometimes.

"HEADS UP!" Was all Brittany heard before a hand came in front of her face, grabbed the football from hitting her. She looked confused when she saw the ball in Santana's hands.

"Puckerman," Santana barked out looking not at all impressed with the antics of the sports department. "If you are going to screw around, do it downstairs." She threw the ball back towards the guys. Sam jumped up to catch it. It nearly knocked him down, maybe the heroine but a little extra push behind it.

The young blonde man just shook his hands a little, "Good God. Where did you learn to throw like that?"

Santana wasn't even thinking when she did it, most of the time when it came to Brittany and danger, her actions just…happened. "I..Um…"

Brittany just rolled her eyes, "She grew up on a farm. You throw hay bales and see how much muscle you end up with."

Puck just laughed, "Yea, Sam. You would still be in shape if you went to the gym with me. The only exercise you get now is beating off."

"Screw you, Puck." Sam hissed out as he walked towards Brittany and a very pissed off Santana. "So, what are you guys doing tonight?"

Brittany couldn't help but notice Santana's posture stiffen. She leaned over and straightened Santana's glasses. They had fallen a little lopsided from her leap to grab the ball before it hit Brittany. "We have plans tonight."

Santana swallowed hard. Whenever Brittany got in her personal space without any warning, she became little nervous. "We do?"

Brittany smiled at her, as she ran her hand down her arm. "Yep. You have to pack your stuff for the next couple days and come over tonight. That way we can leave," She said softly eyeing two men out of the corner of her eye. "First thing in the morning."

Santana just stammered unrecognizable words. She knew that Brittany was doing it to get rid of the boys, but it still made her a little jumpy. "Lunch!" She finally spoke out clearly. "I need to go get it. It will be ready by the time I get across town."

It was almost an hour later by the time Santana returned. An oil tanker of the coast of Portugal tipped sideways and was almost forty five worth of clean up. Just as she landed on the side walk right outside Masaki's, there was a cry for help. There had been a mud-slide in Bangladesh. Sometimes keeping up with Santana Lopez and Superwoman was not easy. Brittany had called her 2 times, she made up excuses both times. Brittany was more than use to her 'flaky' side. She hated it. She was more dependable than anyone. Well, she was dependable when she was in her spandex suit.

She made her way down to the office from the roof as fast as she could. She straightened her tie and made her way to her desk. She gritted her teeth when she saw Sam and Puck hovering over Brittany's desk. She decided to stay back for a second to listen.

"So do you and Santana really have plans tonight," Puck asked curiously, "Because it's been forever since you've been out with us?"

Sam nodded in agreement, "Are you guys like dating or something and just like keeping it on the DL because of HR? I totally,"

Puck interrupted shoving Sam away from Brittany's desk, "Because if you guys are that is totally hot."

Santana cringed at the thought of Puck thinking about her and Brittany together. She felt guilty enough when she thought about it. Now that Puck was doing it and made her want to grab him by the throat. But her little incident with the football earlier was enough boosting for one day.

Brittany just smacked Puck on the arm, "Santana and I are best friends." She looked down at her watch and sighed, "If we were anything more than that, it wouldn't be any of your damn business. Now go back downstairs."

Santana smiled a bit at Brittany's actions. It was nice to know, even if they weren't together, she would be professional enough to keep their private life private. "Hey Britt," She said softly as she set the two paper bags down on the desk. "I'm sorry it took so long. That guy bum rushed into my cab," She started to take the food out and place it on desk, "Then they messed up your food. But I think it's still hot." It wasn't when she landed on the roof. But a little heat vision on low is just as good as a microwave.

Brittany looked her up and down, "It's okay San." She said softly as she stood. She grabbed the lapels of Santana's sports jacket and straightened them out. "You looked frazzled. I'll sort the food and grab us drinks. You already did all the running."

The world seemed to have calmed down long enough for Santana to be able to have a real meal. Santana couldn't get enough authentic Japanese food. She probably spent four nights a week there while she was in college.

Brittany had notes out in front of her explaining a few things to Santana that she had found. The lawyer that was representing all of the burglars was just paid a huge fee. Just one lump sum for all of the clients. Brittany still had one of the tech guys looking through files to see if they could tie it to one person. Santana was listening, at least until she heard Puck and Sam talking about them again.

The guys had come back up a few minutes ago to have a meeting with Holly. They had photos and papers in their hands. She was assuming they were dropping off their sports articles to Holly. But the editor wasn't in her office. They were being creeps and peering through the window.

Do you think they are really just friends?

I don't know, man. Just watch them.

Brittany had just taken her thumb and whipped sauce off the corner of Santana's lips. But she didn't seem to miss a beat as she kept explaining who was connected to what with the raid that had happened.

I mean, I bet if they were Brittany would totally be the boss.

I know, dude! Santana does whatever she asks. I've seen her do shit for her she doesn't even have to ask. It's like they have ESP or something.

Santana would totally be a bottom.

Do you think there are tops and bottoms when it comes to lady loving?

Santana snapped her chop sticks in half when she heard them starting to get more and more perverted. She was ready to go into Holly's office and hold them both 10 stories up out the window, when Brittany put her hand on the side of her face, it changed her focus. "Are you still thinking about that jerk in the cab, San? I know he stole the cab, but you're back now. It's okay it took a little while."

She shook her head confused and gritted teeth, "What?" She had been so focused on the idiots in Holly's office, she hadn't even noticed her chopsticks.

"They might not be redwoods, but something has to have you irritated to do this," she pointed at the heroine's broken eating utensils. "I know how much you love Japanese food. You wouldn't have left yourself with no way to eat it."

"Sorry," She said softly as she looked down at chopsticks. "I guess I was a little in my head. He irritated me so much. I just wanted to make a quick run out…" She hated lying to Brittany, but what was she going to do, just come out and tell her she was Superwoman. There were so many times that it didn't seem like such a bad idea. She could cover for her when she had to run out to save someone. She would have someone to talk to about her life. But that was just a day dream. If someone put two and two together and figured out Brittany knew about Santana's real identity, Brittany would be leverage. Santana would never do anything to put her in danger.

"San," Brittany called out obviously a little annoyed. Santana could hear the change in pitch in her voice.

"Sorry, B." She said softly, adjusting her glasses. "I guess I am pretty spacey today."

"You're more than spacey," She giggled out a little. "It's like you flew into the sun or something." She squeezed her forearm.

Santana almost choked on her drink when Brittany was teasing her. "Yea, I guess I have been." Santana's head whipped up when she heard a siren. She stood up abruptly almost knocking her lunch off the desk. "I..I have to go…I have to run downstairs to get more silverware since I broke my chopsticks. I'll be right back."

Before Brittany could even process Santana was halfway across the bullpen almost out of sight. Brittany just shook her head. "I don't know what has gotten into her today."

"PIERCE, LOPEZ." Boomed out of the hallway, followed by the sound of loud clicking heels. Holly looked around the bullpen and spotted Brittany. "Brittany, where the hell is your partner?"

"She ran downstairs to get something out of the cafeteria." Brittany shrugged it off. "What's up, Boss?"

"There is a bank robbery in progress downtown. I normally wouldn't want to send you and Santana to something so routine, but seems like the security footage has 2 of the same thugs that broke in here." Holly tapped her foot and crossed her arms. "I don't have time for you to wait on Santana.  
When I see her, I'll send her your way. Metropolis Trust on Main and Clinton. Go."

Brittany grabbed her purse and nodded. "Sure thing, Boss."

"Maybe if you are lucky, your friend will already be there and you can get an exclusive." Holly waved her hand and shooed her way. "Get on it, Pierce."

Holly was right, Super Woman was already on the scene by the time Brittany got there. She was inside the bank, with her hands up obviously talking to the two gunmen holding a small boy hostage. Brittany was behind the police barricade waiting for Super Woman to clear the whole situation up.

"Look, let him come to me. He's just a little boy," Super Woman spoke softly. She was fast enough to get the gun out of the guys hand before he could even think about pulling the trigger. The other gunmen didn't even bother her. But, the fact she recognized them, made her want to get information out of them.

"I'm not going to listen to you. You're a fucking freak." He barked out and pulled the hammer back on the gun, "What are you going to do if I shoot? You won't hurt me. You'll just turn me over to the cops and I'll be out in a few months anyway. Good lawyers and good behavior go a long way."

Santana was pissed beyond belief. He was openly mocking her. He was probably right though. The justice system worked sometimes, but if you knew the right people and had the money, all she could do was catch them again next time. "What would you do to someone if it was your son?"

The guy just laughed, "I guess it's a good thing I don't have kids." He started to squeeze the trigger.

Santana used her super speed to cross the room before he could even finish pulling the trigger. She twisted the gun around so quickly she heard his finger break. She pulled the small boy beside her and shoved gunmen to the ground. She whipped her head around and saw the other guy shaking pointing her gun at her. "You're going to want to put that down."

He just nodded and put the gun down. He put his hands up and slid it over with his foot. Santana grabbed both of the men by the back of their jackets and carried them outside. She threw them out of the open front door. "All yours boys." She called out to the police officers across the way. She smiled when she saw the young boy clinging to his mom.

She could hear his heart racing. He was pretty incredible. He didn't cry at all. He might have just been too scared. She hovered over to the small boy and his mother. She knelt down in front of him. She held her hand out to shake his, "You were so brave. I wish I was as brave as you are."

The little boy just jumped across from his mother's grip and hugged Santana. "Super Woman, you are the bravest person on the whole world planet. You stand in front of bad men with guns so people don't get hurt. That's brave."

She patted his back a little, "Thanks, Buddy. I just think it's great that…" Her head whipped up when she heard squealing tires and a familiar scream. Brittany

Brittany obviously didn't care about the barricade anymore. She had taken upon herself come across the barrier and make her way towards the bank when the car came racing around the corner. Santana grabbed her just before she got hit.

She was floating about 50 feet above the ground, holding Brittany bridal style in her arms. She could feel her body shaking. Her partner's heart was still racing. "Brittany, you're okay. I've got you." She knew going after the car should have been her top priority. It was obviously the getaway car. It was sleek black with no plates and tinted windows. But Brittany needed her. "Brittany, are you alright?"

Brittany just nodded and held onto Santana tightly, "I didn't even see the car coming…it was all so fast."

Santana just nodded. "I know. It was pretty intense," She landed them on the roof top of the bank. She didn't want to just drop Brittany and leave. She had to make sure she was already. She let Brittany's feet down, but kept her arm rested around her waist. "But you're alright. I'll bring you down there once you have a minute to relax."

Brittany finally let a breath out when she realized she was standing on her own feet. She had heard what Super Woman had just told her, but it wasn't exactly processing. Brittany had been saved by her more than once. This was by far the closest she had come to really getting hurt. "I just keep getting lucky that you're around. God knows where I would be without you," She spoke out softly.

"Well, since it seems you're attracted to danger," She teased softly. "It's a good thing I'm in this line of work."

"I know I say thank you almost on a weekly basis," Brittany blushed a little looking the heroine in front of her. "But I really can't thank you enough," The blonde breathed in deeply when she looked into those big brown eyes. She felt her heart almost stop. She didn't know what was coming over her, but she leaned forward and connected her lips softly with Super Woman's.

Santana felt her body tense up for a second, then suddenly relax. She had wishing for this for a very long time. Since the first time she saw Brittany at the Daily Planet. But she wasn't Santana right now. Super Woman couldn't just go around kissing people…especially Brittany. As much as she wanted to relish in the kiss…As much as she wanted to pick Brittany back up and kissed her hard, she couldn't. At least not like this…not without her knowing the truth…not without her accepting all the faces of Santana Lopez.

Just as she was about to pull away, Brittany did it first. The blonde's hands quickly covered her mouth. The journalist looked like she was about to cry, "I'm so sorry…I don't know...I just…"

Santana put her hand on the side of Brittany's face making the girl make eye contact with her. "It's alright. You've been through a lot in the last few minutes. Emotions are high."


	2. Everything Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superwoman leaned down to kiss the journalist when she felt her push lightly on her shoulders. "Brittany," came out of the heroine's mouth almost as a scared sigh. The blond spoke softly as she ran her finger across the S on brunette's chest, "I can't do this to you or to the world...I'm in love with someone else. I'm sorry." Superhero!Santana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the rest of what I already have published on FF.net. I am working on new updates. I've just been extremely busy the last few weeks.

**Chapter 6: Advice**

Authors notes: I do not own Glee or Superman. This is purely for fun.

The amount Superman myths will be used or followed very minimal. Birth, powers, and a few overlapping essentials will be it.

After a couple of hours of waiting on the police, interviewing witnesses and trying to find a connection between the men before the Daily Planet break it, team Lopez-Pierce was still at a dead end. Brittany had been acting weird since Santana got to the scene of the robbery. Of course she knew why, she had to play stupid.

After Brittany had kissed Superwoman, there was almost complete silence from Brittany. She said Thank you again and that was about it. Santana tried to coax her into talking. She was pretty sure she was more embarrassed than anything.

"Britt, we've been staring at the same papers for a like an hour. We still haven't found a connection," Santana shrugged a little. "It's almost 5. We should both probably go home and pack our stuff up. Holly wants up in the hotel and getting the surveillance equipment set up first thing."

Brittany just nodded, "Yea sure. We should get going. Are you going to take a cab to my place first thing in the morning?" She asked as she started to clean up the materials at their joined desks.

"That sounds good. It would probably be best if we went together to begin with," She watched Brittany absently mindedly muddle around with their research. "Britt, are you alright? I can't imagine how scary that car thing was," She trailed off a little. She wasn't sure if it was having the life scared out of her or the kissing Superwoman that had Brittany so frazzled. Honestly, she should have pulled away before the blonde had done it. If they had been in the street around people, she most likely would have. But on the bank roof out of site…she was more or less giving into her  _human nature._

"Can I tell you something and you not…like judge me?" She looked up Santana with concern written all over her face.

"Of course you can, Britt." She had been almost as eager as Brittany had been the last couple of hours. The blonde would undoubtedly get herself in trouble again at some point. Most likely the time frame would be in the near future. She wouldn't know how to act, even as Superwoman.

"Well, I told you most of what happened today," She sounded a little sad, Santana could hear the strain in her partner's voice. "So I was all over the place right after Superwoman saved me. I was scared and shaky. I was just a mess in general…" She rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "When she asked me if I was okay, I kind of panicked….I panicked and kissed her." Brittany looked down at her feet and sighed, "I don't even really know why I did it. It was so stupid. She's saved me at least twenty times in the last like 6 months…I just go and do something stupid."

"Brittany," Santana grabbed Brittany's hand, trying to coax the blonde into looking at her. "I'm sure plenty of people have kissed her, tried to give her money, buy her things, or even something more extravagant to thank her. You had a near death experience…I'm sure she doesn't think anything bad about you because of it. Did you want to kiss her…I mean, like before the whole thing?"

Brittany's face contorted in to a confused look. "Who wouldn't?" She asked sharply, "I mean, look at her. She just gives and gives, never asking for anything in return. She had dedicated her life to the safety of the whole world." She shrugged. "I mean, who wouldn't want to feel connected to that kind of selflessness and greatness even for a second."

Santana didn't know what to think about her partner's answer. She was about to say something when Brittany spoke up again.

"But from a romantic stand point, that would be so selfish." She shuffled to start packing up her briefcase. "She isn't just for one person, she's here for the world. Besides, she could have anyone on the planet if she wanted. What would make me so special?"

Santana squeezed her hand softly, "Because you're Brittany. You are special."

The journalist just smiled at her partner, pulling away slowly. She threw her briefcase over her shoulder. "You have to say stuff like that. You're my best friend." She bumped her shoulder against Santana's, "Remember Lopez, bright and early tomorrow. We have a busy day as  _newlyweds,_ " She teased softly as she walked towards the elevator.

Santana just sighed as she watched Brittany leave. She wasn't sure if she should be excited or sad about the conversation.  _She's for the world..not just for one person._  Even if she could date Brittany as just Santana Lopez, she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret forever.'  _Sorry, honey. I have to return a redbox movie so we can't go to dinner'_ would be a really lame excuse to have to skip out to save someone. Would Brittany want to be with her if she knew who she was? Would she change her mind if she knew Santana had been having her own real life at the same time as being Superwoman. Would she be able to handle her in and out in the middle of the night…? She didn't have time to think about all of this. It was Thursday, that meant homemade enchiladas.

After making sure she had everything packed for the morning, including hiding the surveillance equipment in her luggage, she was ready to go. Hoodie, jeans and tennis shoes.

She landed softly in the field behind her childhood home. She made her way through the side door. "Mami, Papi, Hi." She called out to her parents.

"Mija, I was wondering when you were going to get here," Maribel Lopez smiled kissing daughter on both cheeks.

Her dad walked into the kitchen, whipping some grease off of his hands. "I saw the news today. You were  _super_ busy today, huh, mija?"

Santana just shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Papi, you're never going to get sick of that lame joke are you?"

Miguel just shrugged his shoulders, "I'll get sick of it when it stops making your mami laugh."

"Jesus," She huffed out and just rolled her eyes. "Did you get the tractor fixed yet? Everything out there looks kind of over grown."

"I figured out what it is, I'm just waiting on the part to come into the hardware store." He nodded a little. "But it might be a week, so if you have a little time after dinner do you mind helping?"

She just nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll clear the field after dinner, Papi. I still can't believe you won't actually retire." Her parents were in their mid-thirties the fateful night she was found. Her mom worked at a small super market as the produce manager. Her dad was a foreman on of a construction company for almost 35 years now. They had the farm, but it had never been huge. A few acres with a barn. A few cows, chickens, and a goat. Nothing extremely exiciting.

"Santana, honey, I'm just reviewing blue prints from home. It's not like I'm spending fifty hours a week like I was before," He said softly nudging her on the shoulder. "Besides, your mother has so much going on I have to keep myself busy somehow."

Her mom just smiled from across the dining room. "But my bridge games and book clubs don't keep too busy to not spend time with you, Honey."

Santana just rolled her eyes. Her parents had been married for nearly 40 years. It still amazed her that they were still so in love. She hoped that she would have that one day. The brunette started setting the table for dinner, making small talk with her parents.

Going home for dinner with them made her feel almost normal. She knew from a very early age she was different. Her parents never made her feel that way. They tried to give as much normalcy as possible growing up. She was dragged back into reality when she heard her partner's name.

"So how is  _Brittany?"_  Her mom asked curiously as they cleaned up the kitchen together.

"She is…" She hovered off of the floor putting the dishes in the cupboard, "Brittany. Driven, busy, hard to keep up with, a little crazy…but good crazy."

"So, when are you going to woman up and ask her out?" Maribel asked softly setting some freshly baked goods on the table.

"Mami," Santana winded softly. "You know it's not that simple, especially not with Brittany."

"Mija, you can't keep living for everyone else and not for yourself. I know how important your role in this world is. You are here for a reason," She kissed her daughter on the forehead. "But that reason isn't just for everyone else. You need to make yourself happy too."

Santana pondered her mother's words as she was finishing up baling some hay for her dad. It hadn't taken her long to get the fields cut and mowed. Sometimes, she liked to take her time doing the rest. It gave her time to think and focus. It was nice being out it in the country. Just hearing frogs, crickets, and sometimes the cows, it was better than the hustle of the city.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She put down the baling wire and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She saw the name light up on the display and she smiled. "Hello," She said softly.

" _Bangladesh and Portugal today, huh?" The soft voice on the other side of the phone teased. "You couldn't take 3 seconds to stop in Paris and see me?"_

Santana just smiled a little, as she sat down on one of the hay bales. "I would have if I hadn't been on my way to Masaki's for Japanese food. I was out getting lunch for me and a co-worker. I just happened to get called on the way."

" _A co-worker? Don't play dumb with me, Santana Lopez. How is Brittany anyway?"_

Santana just smiled to herself. "I was going to call you once I got back to Metropolis."

" _Oh yea, it's just after dinner time there. It's Thursday. You're at your folks right?"_

"Yep, family dinner night. I told you last week if you wanted to come, Mami would have to see you." She leaned back letting her feet dangle. "So, Brittany kissed Superwoman today."

" _Well you don't sound too happy about it.. I'm surprised you didn't piss yourself in excitement."_

Santana started to float a few feet off the ground around the barn. "Don't be a bitch," she exhaled softly. "I'm really not sure how to feel about it. It makes Santana Lopez asking her out so much more complicated."

" _Because she has a huge lady boner for Superwoman? Half of the people on the fucking planet do Santana. As if that's a damn news flash."_

"But with Brittany it's different." She huffed a little, "It's different because we work together and we're best friends. If we start dating and I have to make up stupid excuses to go save someone, she'll quickly put two and two together."

" _Or she will get sick of you bailing. She'll decide to stop seeing you. That will complicate your work life and burden your friendship." The other person said softly._

"Exactly, I just don't know what to do, you know?" She sighed softly, "She just kind of snuck up on me out of nowhere."

" _Did you talk to her about the whole kiss thing as Superwoman or Santana?"_

Santana nodded to herself, recalling both conversations. "As Superwoman she said sorry like 5 times. I was about to talk to her more but there was another call for help across the city," she had saved a woman from being abducted just after the bank robbery earlier that day as well. "When I asked her at the Daily Planet, I asked her. She said kind of what you did about everyone having a crush on Superwoman. But, she said if there was a romantic interest on her part it would just be selfish. Superwoman was for the whole world. She said Superwoman could have whoever she wanted, what would make her so special."

" _Well, what did you say to that, San?"_

"I told her she was special…"She gritted her teeth a little. "Then she said I had to say that I was her friend, then she left the office."

" _I wish I had some advice for you. I guess, just wait it out a little longer."_

Santana agreed, "Hhmm…so are you coming to family dinner next week or do you have another photoshoot?"

" _I have another photoshoot. But tell your parents hello for me. I'll make it sometime this month. But only if I have a ride."_

"I'll come get you. Mami is getting desert all ready. I'm going to go. But I'll make sure to come have lunch with you next week."

" _Alright. I'll text you when we can make time."_

"Goodnight."

" _Goodnight, S."_

She finished up the chores for her dad. She spent a couple more hours with her parents before she decided to call it a night. She had a big day coming up.

Santana knocked on the door to Brittany's apartment, luggage and coffee in hand. She opened the door when she heard a soft,  _come in_  being called to her. "Britt, I brought coffee and breakfast."

Brittany come into the living room wrapped in at towel, with her wet hair in a loose bun. "You are such a life saver." She took the cup of coffee out of Santana's hand and took huge sip of it. "Did you get this from downtown," she asked before she disappeared into her bed room.

"Yea. I went down there this morning." She shrugged as she made her way into the kitchen. She reached up into the cabinet and got a plate. The shorter girl put the muffins in the microwave. "You said be ready early, but I knew you wouldn't be."

A couple minutes later Brittany came out of her bedroom dressed a little more casual than she did for work. Dark wash jeans, a dark green v-neck shirt, with her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. "You still didn't have to go all the way across town to get these for me."

"It wasn't a big deal. I had to run and errand anyway," she said matter of factly before offering Brittany the other muffin. "I had to go pay my water bill. I forgot to do it."

"Well, I still appreciate it." She said softly as she rubbed Santana's arm. "I'll be ready shortly. I did at least pack last night."

True to her word, Brittany didn't take long to get ready. They were at the hotel about an hour later. Checking in was taking longer than either of them had thought it would. They were early, but Holly had requested early check-in when she booked the room for the  _out of town newlyweds._

Santana whipped her head around when she felt Brittany's hand on her lower back. Watching the receptionist closely, she hissed as she spoke. "What are you doing, Brittany?"

The journalist leaned close and nuzzled the side of Santana's neck. She ran her nose against Santana's earlobe. "We are checking into the honeymoon suit, Santana. We should act like newlyweds." She bit her tongue to stop from laughing when she noticed Santana's face turn bright red.

The heroine nodded her head softly, "Fine. But you are taking this way too seriously."

**Chapter 7: The Lopierces**

"Mrs. Lopez," The young man called out softly, as he hit the button to the 6th floor, "Are you going to need any ice for the champagne in your room?" He turned his head and give them a bright smile. "It's complimentary to the honeymoon suite."

Santana was about to speak when Brittany kissed her on the cheek, surprising the heroine and the young man in the elevator with them.

"It's actually Lopez-Pierce. We are both still getting used to it, aren't we honey," The blonde nudged her partner in the side. "Thank you," she leaned over to read his name tag. "Ethan. I think we'll be good. It's too early in the day to be drinking anyway. We have other things to keep us busy." She put her arm around Santana's waist, pulling the small girl into her. "Don't we sweetie?"

Santana felt all of the blood rush to her face. She could get hit by a car and not get hurt. She could swim to the bottom of the ocean without drowning. But just the right words or actions from Brittany, she was completely powerless. "Yea," she croaked out softly. She coughed in her hand to clear her throat.

Once they hit the sixth floor, Brittany was quick to dismiss Ethan. She tipped him generously. He let them know if they needed anything just to call the front desk. Brittany looked behind her while Santana tried to open the door. Ethan was staring at them as he waited for the door to close. The blonde couldn't help herself. She and Santana were probably going to be the only thing interesting happening to the poor boy all day. She winked at him and smacked Santana on the ass, just as the doors closed.

The brunette squeaked out in surprise. It obviously didn't hurt, but it for sure took her by surprise. "Brittany." She said with a warning tone. She shook her head and tried to get the key to open the door again.

Brittany was hovering behind her. One hand on the door above her shoulder, her head leaning over the other side to watch what Santana was doing, "San, why don't you let me try? I think I can get it. You've tried like 7 times."

Santana just huffed out as she turned around effectively trapping herself between the door and Brittany. She was going to speak, but the close proximity to Brittany made her brain stop. She almost fainted when she felt Brittany lean in closer to her. She was sure her partner was going to kiss her.

"See, got it." Brittany teased softly. The journalist had put her own key in the door and opened it while Santana wasn't paying attention. She pushed Santana into the room gently by her waist, "Don't worry. I've got our bags,  _honey._ "

They took a few minutes to look around. The suite was huge, considering that the hotel was a little smaller. It was only 7 stories. The Dailey Planet was much taller. But it was one of historic buildings of Metropolis.

Santana threw her suit case on the bed, letting out a small sigh. "Did you think the honeymoon suit was really necessary, Britt? Holly most have paid a ton of money to get it booked. Especially getting it booked early in the day…"

Brittany just shrugged, "Well, if we are going to play the part of newly weds, why not have the best?" She smiled to herself, while taking stuff on out of her suitcase.

The small brunette grabbed her garment bag and hung it in the closet. "We are up here to do gather information and watch who comes in and out of the  _restaurant_ across the street," She smoothed out one of her button down shirt and hung it up, "Not play house."

Brittany just laughed at her partners serious demeanor. "Does that mean you don't want to  _play house_ and share the bed with me?"

Santana just huffed at Brittany, blushing furiously, "I should have known you made Holly spend money for this."

The blonde ran her fingers across her partner's hand, getting her attention. "I still didn't hear a no." She watched Santana' face contort between embarrassment, confusion, and finally defeat. "So, how about that champagne?"

The brunette looked over at the clock and sighed, "Britt. It's like 9 am. What the hell are you doing? You're the one playing the part so on point. Now that we have to start doing real work."

"Oh relax, _babe._ " She giggled a little. "Holly told us yesterday that her source says the mob guys meet at like dinner time."

Santana opened her started to take all of the surveillance equipment out of her bag and lay it across the bed, "We still need to set this stuff up. Decide on a schedule of how we are going to watch the restaurant. We should do it in shifts so we don't go crazy."

Brittany just shrugged as she popped the cork out of the bottle. "San, you need to relax. This is basically a paid vacation." She poured to glasses and crossed the room towards her partner. "Drink one glass. We can go get lunch at that restaurant to learn the set up." She waved her hand over all the equipment, "You know I hate all of this computer stuff. So you can set it all up."

Santana took the glass from Brittany and just sat it on the night stand. "I figured I was just here for tech support anyway." Santana laughed to herself a little as she started to set everything up.

"I think I'm going to get in the hot tub," She skipped around the room excitedly, trying to not spill her champagne. "There are even jets for a massage. You need to loosen up some, San. You should lay down in there for a little bit too."

The heroine just shrugged. "I'll think about it. But if you are going to go, go soon. We should probably head out for an early lunch. That way we can check out the place early." She put the camera tripod up across the room. Setting up the long lens on it, she looked through it. She wanted to make sure it had decent clarity so Brittany could see too. It's not like she needed any of the equipment for herself.

This weekend was going to be long and hard. Brittany's flirting was already driving her insane, they hadn't even been on assignment for 4 hours. She left her suit at home just to be on the safe side. Superwoman wasn't going to appear at every cry for help this weekend. Emergencies of course, but cats stuck in trees, fender benders, and other small things could be handled by the police. She wouldn't really have excuses to up and leave Brittany.

"Britt, come on. Let's get ready to go soon. You've been in there an hour," She huffed out as she looked out the window at small restaurant. "I want to get in and get out."

Brittany came out of the adjoined bathroom in a robe, with her hair hanging down in loose curls. "I thought maybe I should look nice for our lunch."

"You look great, Britt. But you really need," Santana's ears perked up when she heard a key card slide into their door. The laptop was set up still sitting on the bed along with all of their research, files, and mug shots. "Shit…" She couldn't just super speed them away or just yell across the room with Brittany standing right in front of her. She grabbed the corner of blanket and threw it over the evidence. She grabbed Brittany by the waist and tossed her on the bed softly.

"What the hell, Santana? It took me…" She was cut off by Santana crawling above her and leaning down to kiss her cheek.

Santana was holding herself up above the confused blonde. The heroine looked down to see bright blue eyes staring back at her. Santana questioned for a second leaning down and kissing her. She froze when Brittany put her arms on her hips to rest. They both seemed at loss for words.

"Oh my." Both of them heard and their heads whipped towards the door. "I am so sorry," A small woman holding some towels and pushing a cleaning cart said. "I will leave. I am so so sorry." She bowed her head a little, "The front desk didn't tell me about an early check in today."

**Chapter 8: Domestic Brittana**

 

Santana still wasn't sure what had been running through her mind when she had thrown Brittany onto the bed. She could have just easily made it to the door or hollered out they didn't need anything. She knew for a fact Brittany hadn't heard anyone at the door. Between her body language and her actions Santana felt that impromptu kiss wasn't unwanted. Brittany's hands on her waist. The few split seconds she kissed back before the door was pushed open. Even the overly irritated huff when Santana quickly got to apologize to the lady. After the woman dismissed herself quietly, Santana turned around to find an empty bed. Brittany had escaped to the bathroom to get ready for lunch.

Santana leaned her head back and sighed, "Stupid, Lopez. Fucking stupid." She sat down on the bed and hunched forward and waited for Brittany to get done getting ready for lunch.

"It wasn't stupid, Santana," Brittany spoke softly as she walked out of the bathroom all changed and ready to go. "It was just really unexpected."

Santana stood up and rubbed the back of her neck. "I just heard the door start to open and reacted. I didn't want to blow our cover. With the camera set up and paperwork everywhere. I just…"

Brittany walked up to her and put her fingers on the Latina's lips. "San, I said it's okay," The blonde walked across the room and grabbed her purse. "Usually people don't' get to kiss me without buying me dinner first." She grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her towards the door of the hotel room. "But I'll settle for you buying me lunch."

Santana straightened her glasses a little and let Brittany pull her towards hall way. "I think with all the dinners I have bought we could probably make out for hours." She said matter of factly.

Brittany pushed the down button on the elevator. "Too bad the elevator ride isn't hours long."

Santana cleared her throat and started to blush. "I didn't mean…That's not…"

Brittany started to laugh lightly when Santana's embrassasment started to show. "San, I was just teasing you," She pulled the other girl towards the elevator. "But I will say you aren't a bad kisser."

Santana hit the 'lobby' button on the control panel. "I guess I should take that as a compliment?"

Brittany ran her fingers cross the brunette's arms and smiled, "Yes, you really should." She shifted to the side a little. "Do you think you'll ever want to get married?"

"For a long time I did," Santana shifted uncomfortably and just started to look around. "I like traveling. Our jobs keep us really busy. There's so much other stuff going on in my life…" She paused for a second and clicked her tongue. "I don't think it's impossible. I feel like if I met the right person I would want too. I just don't see it being a priority anytime soon. "

"I feel the same way. I mean," She grabbed Santana's hand as soon as the door opened and started to pull her out of the elevator. "My parents got married super young and they have still very happy. I thought about it when I was a little younger. But as I got a little older. I guess I never saw myself getting married before I was like 35 or my career was really solid."

"Brittany Pierce is a household name," The heroine said softly, trying to encourage her partner. "You know that's not just in Metropolis. I think it's safe to say your career is pretty solid, Britt."

"Well, I only have one Pulitzer." Brittany threw her head back and laughed softly walking toward the curb as she and Santana exited the hotel. "Maybe that should be my goal."

Santana thought maybe she missed something, but often Brittany would start to think in her head and think she actually said something out loud. "What's your goal, Brittany?"

"Maybe I'll seriously start thinking about dating and settling down when I have my second one!" She clapped excitedly. Not even paying attention to the briefcase sitting on the ground. It belonged to who she could only assume was a business man, who was sitting on the bench.

Santana reacted out quickly before Brittany could topple of it into oncoming traffic. She grabbed her softly by the hips and pulled the blonde into her arms. "Well, let's hope you make it long enough to find the story worth it."

Brittany blushed a little still standing in Santana's arms. She leaned down and kissed Santana on the cheek. "I guess I have my own personal superhero today?" She teased softly.

The heroine just shook her head and put her hands into her pockets, smiling shyly. "As much as Superwoman saves you, I doubt you need me for much heavy lifting."

"I just am attracted to dangerous situations. That," she waved her hand and pointed back towards the front of the hotel, "was me being clumsy."

The restaurant was dead when they walked in. It was still pretty early for any real lunch rush. It was only eleven am. They decided to examine the small building separately. Brittany would see if any business transactions looked shady. Santana was in charge of keeping her from getting too noisy.

The brunette had used her x-ray vision for to scan the building. But nothing was out of the ordinary, no lead lined rooms here. Some of the wiring and a few boards behind the walls looked like they needed to be caught up to code. But that didn't warrant any interest from her or Brittany.

She was caught off guard when Brittany's index finger whipped across the bottom of her lip. "Hon, you had sauce on the corner of your mouth. But, " she licked her finger quickly and put a small smile on her face. "I got it all for you."

Santana just nodded absent mindedly. This weekend was going to be the end of her. She was going to end up saying or doing something stupid. Brittany was pushing all of her buttons. Of course, it was in a good way. But she couldn't handle much more if this 'domestic  _Brittana_ '. Holly came up with that nickname after they got their first bi-line together.

Almost as if Holly could tell Santana was thinking about her, the brunette's phone rang. She could tell by the ring tone. "Sweetie, looks like my mom is calling. I'm going to go outside and take it okay?"

Brittany just smiled and nodded, "Okay. Tell her I said hi." The blonde journalist watched carefully as their waitress asked her if they needed anything else.

"So if you don't mind me asking," The waitress shifted on the balls of her feet. "How long have you two been together?"

"We got married pretty recently," Brittany said softly trying to fake a big smile. She didn't anticipate being asked anything while they were out. "We've just now both found the time off to take a short honeymoon. We'll do a bigger one eventually."

"So did you date a really long before you got married?" She motioned towards Brittany's ring, "That girl has some serious taste by the way."

Brittany almost forgot she had the stupid thing on. It wasn't her first time in an engagement ring, but that wasn't the point. "We dated close to a year before she proposed to me. She was so nervous. I can still make her fidget very easily. She's a pretty private person. I'm much the opposite." She wasn't exactly lying. She had Santana had been partners about a year now. Her brunette counter-part was also very private about her life. "We were engaged about six months, then we got married about a month ago."

"I hope I look as happy as you two look one day." The waitress smiled at the journalist with a big cheesy grin. "Well, I hope you both have a great rest of your day and honeymoon. " She left the check on the table and walked away.

Santana walked back into the small restaurant just as the waitress walked away, "You looked very chatty," She teased the blonde softly.

"When am I not 'running for office' or whatever you want to call it?" Brittany just rolled her eyes and leaned back onto the booth.

"You could talk to anyone for hours, Britt," Santana leaned down to grab the check when Brittany snatched it away. "What are you doing?

"Paying for lunch," She stood up out of the booth and pulled her wallet out of her purse. "You usually won't take my money. So figured it would get it before you could," She put cash down with the bill and left it on the table.

"I thought I was paying," she shifted on her feet a little nervously. "I mean, after what you said earlier about having to buy you a meal first."

Brittany grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the restaurant. "Maybe that's why I bought you lunch first." The blonde laughed as her partner's face turned bright red. She could even see Santana's ears start to turn a little pink, "So what did Holly want?"

"She has some more surveillance stuff for us to get," Santana looked across the street and made her way to the cross walk and pulled Brittany with her. "I'll just run across town and pick the stuff up. That way you can keep watch for a while."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you or go pick that stuff up?" Brittany asked quietly as she pulled the hotel lobby door open for Santana.

"I'm less likely to get caught up or put myself into a dangerous situation," Just as the words left her mouth she heard louder cries for help. She had tried to tune them out through lunch, but they were getting more and more frequent and loud. She looked up at the TV in the hotel lobby.

" _Now the aid forces in India are also getting stuck in the mud from the sudden flash flood." The reporter pointed across a few charts, "These are a typical rain measurements for this time of year," she waved her hand over the chart. "You can see that this is almost eighteen percent more rain fall in this area and that's just from last night …:_

Santana tuned out the rest and looked at Brittany, "I'm going to run that errand really quick. I shouldn't be gone more than an hour I wouldn't think." She pulled Brittany towards her by the waist and kissed her on the cheek. "Text me if you can think of anything you want me to bring back." She had to make as much time up as possible. She didn't bring her suit with her, so she had to run home. A few seconds never seemed like much, but it might make the difference between one life saved or maybe even twenty. She really couldn't take the chance. Superwoman couldn't be off duty all weekend.

Brittany didn't even have time to answer her before Santana was out of the lobby door. She just sighed and made her way up to their room.

The clean-up took a lot longer than expected. Santana was gone almost seven hours. She had called Brittany several times to let her know she had found a lead while she was double checking some of their files. Luckily during her speed reading at her apartment she did find a connection with the lawyer and all of the robbers from the planet robbing.

Santana pushed the door to their hotel room open, "Britt. Sorry it took so long. I grabbed us Mexican for dinner," She looked around the hotel room when Brittany didn't answer. The TV was on and the bathroom door was wide open. She started to panic when she heard a loud cough. She super sped do the doorway and stopped just before she would have come into Brittany's view. "Oh Britt," is all that came out of her mouth when she saw Brittany leaning over the toilet puking.

Brittany sighed when she felt a hand on the small of her back, "Your lead better be good." She almost laughed out softly, "I guess this is how you feel, when I take off for hours."

Santana pulled back Brittany's hair and rubbed her back softly. "I'm not going to say I told you so, but you shouldn't have gotten those sushi rolls from a gas station called Gus' place. I told you I would bring dinner back."

Brittany just groaned as she leaned over the side of the toilet. "Well, I would have liked to go out for dinner, but someone had to go get stuff from Holly….it took them an 'hour'…"

Santana gritted her teeth as she watched Brittany empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Her partner was right though. She could have made it to the Daily Planet and back from the hotel in an hour, but of course, Super Woman was needed. She knew this weekend was going to be hard keeping her second self hidden. "I'm sorry it took so long, Britt. I feel guilty that you feel so bad."

Brittany just shook her head no and leaned her forehead against the back of the toilet. "You're going to be punished enough later," The blonde stood up and walked to the sink to brush her teeth. "Now you have stay in bed with me and watch Disney movies until I feel better. Hopefully tomorrow morning will be better. I hope it's only mild food poisoning."

Santana saw Brittany shifting on her feet unsteadily so she put her arm around her waist. "Don't try and walk." She picked Brittany up bridal style and carried her towards the bed. She sat her down gently, "Wait here for a few seconds. I'm going to get you some ginger ale and some crackers."

By the time Santana got back into the room, Brittany had curled herself up under the covers and found a movie on TV. "At least that didn't take seven hours," the blonde teased softly. She patted the space on the bed beside her. "Punishment time, Lopez. Beauty and the Beast is on TV." Santana just nodded at her partner's request.

About an hour later, Brittany had moved completely so she was laying across Santana. The blonde's arm was around her waist and her head was on Santana's chest. "I know we talked about the whole marriage thing, but have you ever been in love before. Like seriously head over heels?"

Santana felt herself start to panic. This whole situation was rough enough as it was. Brittany was just way more open about things than she was. "I was once. Very much in love." Santana stated softly as she started to hear, Brittany's breathing slow down.

"What happened? Did you think that it was the love of your life?" Brittany asked trying to fight off a yawn. It was still really early, but the whole being sick wiped her out.

"Well, I was in high school and I was very young. Only sixteen," She started to think about to her younger days. The development of her powers, hiding from everyone, and then her crush on the head cheerleader. "We dated for a couple of years. Even through my first year of college," Her mystery saves started to become more and more frequent. She couldn't keep hiding forever. It wasn't until Metropolis that she put on a suit, but her superhero alter ego started to develop way before. "We were long distance then that started to become too much, we decided to break up. For a while I thought she was the love of my life," She heard Brittany's heart beat slow down to a steady pace along with her breathing. "But now I know better," She spoke out softly to herself. Brittany had fallen asleep in her arms.

**Chapter 9: Connecting the dots**

The hours seemed to slowly melt by. Anytime Brittany moved a little, Santana felt her body tense up. She tried to sleep a little bit but the last thing she needed was Brittany waking up before her and taking her glasses off. Not that Brittany would get the jump on her, her super hearing would wake her as soon at Brittany's breathing changed.

She didn't need to sleep. As long as she had the sun light, she was like the energizer bunny. The same thing with eating, it had just become another part of her human life. Her  _camouflage_. She gritted her teeth when she heard a loud cry for help. She looked over at the clock on the bedside table, she sighed. It was almost 6 a.m. If Brittany woke up while she was gone, she could make up a pretty good excuse on the fly. Especially if she brought her blonde partner breakfast.

She heard the silent alarm go off for the Starlabs. This was serious, she had to go. Carefully, she rolled Brittany off of her and made sure she was comfortable. She supersped to her apartment, grabbed her suit and made her way to Starlabs.

"Superwoman, I'm glad you got here so fast." Dr. Tina Cohen-Chang held her hand out to shake it.

Santana held her hand out politely and nodded, "Looks like I wasn't fast enough."

"Apparently, a few guys dressed up as exterminators and snuck into our weapons division." Tina just shook her head annoyed. "My department never would have screwed up like that. It was in the middle of a shift change. These guys apparently did their research. They knew what locker to go into. Which researchers had access to the restricted areas. "

"I know I can probably just ask the Police Chef, but what kind of weapon was it if you don't mind me asking." Superwoman shifted little.

"It's not my department, but as Chief of Development for all of Starlabs," Tina rocked back and forth on her heels. "It's not as much fun as it sounds coming from the weapons department." She pulled out a photo and handed it to Superwoman. "It's this small portable device. It decodes any digital lock combinations. I know there are some similar the FBI and CIA use, but as a lot more portable and high speed as it gets, it's very dangerous."

"So there are absolutely no leads? Security footage or anything else?" Santana looked at the clock on the wall. After wading through the police and bystanders, it had almost been an hour. Brittany was more than likely awake now.

"I didn't hear any of that from the police. You would actually have to check the reports with them." Tina nodded slightly and looked back towards the lab. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Santana just shook her head no and offered the doctor her hand, "I appreciate your time Dr. Cohen-Chang. If you need anything, you know how to find me."

Santana flew by the hotel and scanned her and Brittany's hotel room. The blonde was out of bed staring at the laptop. Probably looking over the footage of the night before. She couldn't be sure how long Brittany was up. The 'going downstairs go get breakfast' excuse was not an option. But the hotel did have a gym.

She looked through her closet for 'workout clothes' and found nothing. Jeans and a t-shirt were what she wore on the farm when she had work to do. But there was a little something that might work.

She walked into her hotel room and called out softly. "Britt, are you up?" Of course she didn't need to ask, but she had to play it up.

Brittany came out of the bathroom with her hair in a mess bun and her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth, "Where did you go Sa…" Her toothbrush nearly fell out of her mouth when she looked Santana up and down.

The heroine was in black spandex shorts and a tight black sports bra. She had a small hotel towel around her neck. She also came bearing a plate of muffins and a cup of coffee. She threw some water on her face and in her hair on the way down the hall. Brittany had to believe her story. "I went to the gym. I couldn't sleep really. I also got us breakfast. How do you feel?" She ignored Brittany's stare and only slowly nodded as Santana talked. "Do you want to look over the tape while I shower? I'm pretty gross."

Brittany quickly snapped out of it, "Of course, I'll look over it." Her eyes examined the plate that Santana brought up. She got blue berry muffins. They were Brittany's favorite "I actually don't feel too bad. Did you get these just for me?"

Santana nodded, "I know they are your favorite. It's not like it's a big deal." The brunette toweled the 'sweat' off her face and took a sip of the coffee. "I know how late you can sleep sometimes. I didn't want you to miss breakfast. I'm not even sure you would want to eat after last night. But I thought," She said softly as she sat the plate down on the coffee table. "You might like the option."

Brittany just smiled and nodded a little, "Thanks, San. You didn't have too." She walked into the bathroom to put her toothbrush down. She came back into the 'living room' part of their sweet and looked her partner up and down again. "Where have you been hiding," she motioned to Santana's lack of dress. "all of that?"

Santana smiled a little to herself. Personally sweats and a t-shirt would have been her first choice. She didn't like getting gawked at walking through the lobby, but the look on Brittany's face was priceless. "I grew up on a farm. I still like to work out a couple times a week."

"Well, if you wore clothes that fit, maybe your dating life would be busier." Brittany just shrugged a little, "I mean, not that I don't like your attire now. But, you're never out with anyone but me."

"Well, you were in a hurry to run Dani off. Not that I was interested," She threw the towel down on the counter in the kitchenette and adjusted her glasses a little bit. "You're love life isn't exactly exploding either."

"If you remember, I have dated more recently than you, Smartass." She threw a pillow across the room and Santana caught it mid-air. "So are you finally going to tell me about the lead you found linking the robberies?"

"I don't think 3 dates with Artie from accounting actually counts, Britt." She just rolled her eyes and stretched her arms over her head. "We can talk about it after I take a shower. I'm really gross from running."

"Alright, I'll try and eat while you're in the shower." She stood up and grabbed the plate of muffins, "I'll fast forward through the tape and see if I can see anything, San."

The heroine just nodded and walked towards the bathroom. She could feel Brittany's eyes on her, "Don't puke again, Britt."

A few minutes later, Santana heard her phone start to ring over the water running down her back. She heard Brittany's footsteps coming towards the door. Soon after her super hearing picked up the click of the door and it opened just a little.

"San," she said softly through the cracked door. "Do you want me to get your phone? It's your Mom."

"YEA. I'LL BE DONE IN A FEW MINUTES," She knew she would be done sooner. She waited for Brittany to close the door and she supersped into her clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt seemed to fit. Hopefully they would come across something on the tape.

"No, we're just doing a steak out for a case." Brittany talked animatedly as she started the fast forward on the footage from couch. "She should be done in a second. Santana said something about a festival coming up. Are you guys going to go?"

Santana walked out of the bathroom and couldn't help but smile. Brittany talking to her mom, especially about her small home town, made her feel like it could actually work. Well, it could work if Santana told ever her the truth. Only if Brittany was actually interested in just Santana as Santana…not as Santana as Superwoman. "Britt, I can talk to my mom now."

"Alright, Mrs. L, Santana is done her shower. I'll talk to you soon," Brittany handed the phone to Santana and smiled at her. "Here you go, San."

"Hola, Mami." Santana said happily as she grabbed one of the muffins off the plate.

" _Mija, what are you doing with Brittany at 8 a.m. on a Saturday?"_ Santana could hear the excitement in her Mother's voice.

"We are working on a case, Mami. That's all." Santana huffed out a little. She knew her mom was pushing for her and Brittany to date. The Lopezs had met Brittany plenty of times over the year her and Santana. She was a hit with the family to say the least.

" _Okay, Mija. I was just asking after the talk we had a few days ago I wasn't sure…"_

Santana just hissed into the phone, "Mami, Look I have to go. I'll talk to you later." She listened to her mother mumble on for a few more seconds. "I love you, Mami." She clicked end on her phone.

"What's wrong, San?" Brittany questioned. She turned her body around halfway and looked over the couch. "What did your mom say?"

"She's being  _suggestive_ about why we are together this early on a Saturday." She took a big bite of the muffin and made her way to the couch.

"You didn't tell your Mom was got married and are on our honeymoon," Brittany teased softly and poked Santana in the side.

"God no," Santana rolled her eyes and slouched into the couch. "First, I would get killed for not having a big wedding. Then she would just start asking me when she should start expecting grandchildren." The brunette turned her head towards her partner. "I do not have time for that."

"It wouldn't be so bad being married to me would it?" Brittany asked teasingly. She leaned her head on Santana's shoulder and yawned. "I actually could kind of get used to this."

"We would have to be dating to end up on the road to marriage, Britt." She just sighed and turned her head toward the TV screen and sighed. "I don't think it would be that bad. You would just have to get used to some farm work, City Girl."

"Do you really think you could just get me to  _retire_ out of the city?" Brittany teased a little and turned her head to look up at Santana. "You know we would live in the city. I love it too much," She kissed the brunette on the cheek and giggled. "The farthest you would get me out of the city would be Suburbia like 10 minutes off the freeway, Wifey."

Santana started to feel the heat rise to her cheeks. Brittany was being extremely affectionate. It wasn't out of the realm of their friendship for Brittany to grab her hand and pull her along. The kiss on the cheek wasn't uncommon either, especially when breakfast and coffee were involved at the early hours of the morning. "So the lead that I found, I think might be able to get us somewhere."

"Well, out with it!" Brittany was all ears now. As soon as Brittany went into work mode, there was no stopping her.

"So the lawyer, Hunter Clarington, was paid in one large lump sum." Santana pulled away and crossed her legs, "I tracked the bank account it came from. I know we looked over the papers together several times and didn't seem to find anything. But I did more research with the company that paid him," She smiled a little when she saw Brittany started to bounce in her seat. "It's an offshore account for a subsidiary company that belongs too JSJ enterprises. "

"Are you kidding me?" Brittany stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. "Jessie St. James, the monopoly king of the Metropolis, is paying low lives to do his dirty work."

Santana just rolled her eyes. "It's not like it's the first time his name came up in some dirty business. But, this is a small lead. We might be able to link him to more."

"Do you think that the theft at Starlabs is connected to all of this other stuff?" Brittany asked excitedly. "Holly called me this morning and told me that she put Marshall on it. But he doesn't have the connections we do on the MPD, so he didn't get much info."

"Well, not that I approve of you getting in trouble, but if you run into Superwoman over the next few days you could always ask her about the robbery." Santana shrugged a little, "As long as it's legitimate and you're not just going to yell for help for no reason."

"You still won't let that go. It was one time…"Brittany just pouted and leaned her head back against the couch. "She had been in the city like a month. I needed help with that lead. She apparently let it go. I don't know why you can't."

"Britt, I'm just teasing you." She poked Brittany in the side and laughed out a little. "I don't see anything abnormal on the tape at all. How far did you watch last night?"

"Literally until almost like an hour before you got back. Then I started to feel really sick, so I made sure the camera was on." Brittany looked over at the TV. "From the time stamp we've already watched everything that I didn't watch for myself."

"Well, I've already taken a shower and gotten ready for the day. I can keep watch for a while if you want to get ready." Santana motioned towards the bathroom. "I don't mind."

"Well, I already took a shower. First thing this morning," She pointed to her messy bun. "I guess we'll just wait here and see what happens." Brittany just smiled a leaned back against Santana. "Do that thing where you can make that computer link to your phone. That way we don't have watch it on TV, we can put on cartoons."

Santana just nodded and turned the blue tooth on for her phone. "I'll watch my phone," She grabbed the remote and handed it to Brittany. "You can pick whatever cartoons you want, Britt."

A couple hours later, Brittany was asleep with her head in Santana's lap. Sometimes it still amazed her how they weren't already together yet. The amount of time they spent together, even outside of work. Neither one of them really had time for anyone else. Not that she was interested in others. But for all she knew, Brittany could have been. She ran her fingers through Brittany's still damp hair. Brittany was right. She could get used to this.

If Santana wasn't sure, she sure was now, that the MPD was really doing their job this weekend, mostly because Superwoman wasn't at every beacon call for help. The important stuff she made sure she was at. She looked down at her phone again. 1:22 pm. There was still no sign of suspicious activity. But Brittany would want lunch when she got up from her nap. Santana reached over for pillow to put in her place.

Brittany turned her head and looked up at Santana, "Where are you going, San?"

"Well since someone decided to fall asleep," She laughed a little and ran her fingers across Brittany's cheek. "I was going to go get us some lunch."

"Umm, how much do you love me?" The blonde asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Enough to order Chinese again and go get it for a second time this week." She laughed a little when Brittany's face lit up a little.

The next twenty-four hours just flew by. The next thing Santana knew it was Monday morning. The last day at the hotel went just the morning. The pair of journalist just watched TV. Brittany was mostly watching TV. Santana was pretty much on surveillance duty. Nothing unusual happened. She and Brittany had checked out and went home to get ready for the week. Superwoman made a couple saves throughout Sunday. Other than that, pretty mellow night.

"Earth to Santana," Brittany called in their ride up the elevator. She grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her a little closer. "So, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sorry. I'm a little out of it this morning," She looked at a little confused. "What is it Brittany?"

"So, I had a really good time this weekend." She ran her fingers over Santana's tie and shifted on her toes a little nervously. "I'm not just talking about the free stuff and the awesome hotel room," She took a deep breath looked down at her best friend. "The way that thing were between us the last few days, it was easy. It all felt so natural…it just makes sense. I think…maybe we should go out to dinner this week. Like on a real date."

Santana could hear Brittany's heart drumming in her chest. The blonde was shifting on her feet nervously. The heroine never really imagined it this way. She always thought she would be the one to make the first move. But even with her superspeed, Brittany was always one step ahead of her. Brittany's heart wasn't the only going seemingly a few thousand beats per second. "I really would like that, Britt."

Brittany leaned down and kissed the brunette on the cheek. "Let's see what Holly has for us for the week, then we can pick a day for our date."

Santana felt a deep sigh leave her body, "Seems like a good idea, Britt." She ran her fingers down Brittany's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Maybe, Holly will give us some good news. "

Brittany smiled and even blushed a little bit, "I think she was really excited about the connection we found between the robberies."

**Chapter 10: Let's get started**

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Brittany started to pull Santana along.

"LOPEZ, PIERCE, IN MY OFFICE NOW." Holly bellowed out through the bullpen from her office door.

"That doesn't sound good. Let's go." Santana just sighed and rolled her eyes a little bit. "She's not going to be happy that her source didn't pan out."

"Well, at least it worked out for us didn't it." Brittany wiggled her eyebrows a bit and pulled away from Santana to put her bag down on her desk.

Santana followed Brittany's lead putting her stuff down on her desk across from Brittany's. "I guess we should go and try to tame the beast."

The both walked into their editor's office. Brittany was the first to sit down. "What's up Chief?"

"Well, hopefully you have some good news for me." Holly sat behind her desk and leaned back in her chair. "This morning has been a shit show."

Santana adjusted her glasses and sat down beside Brittany, "We didn't get anything good. No one even showed up," Santana crossed her arms and shrugged. "We even had lunch at the diner. No-one came in."

Holly sighed and cracked her knuckles, "I should have called you Saturday morning and pulled one of you for the Starlabs robbery. The only thing good to come from it was a good shot of Superwoman flying in." She rolled her eyes a little, "He doesn't have any contacts inside law enforcement in the city. I haven't had a good front page story all weekend."

Brittany looked at Santana who just nodded in approval. "The diner might not have pained out but," The blonde pushed a few pieces of paper across Holly's desk. "Yellow highlighted names are of the robbers that were at the Planet and at the bank. The pink highlighted is the bank account that traces to a subsidiary of an offshore Jesse St. James company."

"Jesse St. James is connected to the robberies?" Holly asked very curiously.

Santana just sighed and sat up a little, "We don't have anything really solid yet. But this lead is a start. I was thinking about looking into what other robberies have happened over last week. Maybe see if anything ads up." The brunette leaned back, "I wouldn't be surprised if Starlabs heist was connected."

Holly just nodded. "Well, go start doing some research. I want you both on this at least until something better comes up. I don't like crime or drama. But maybe something will blow up today."

Brittany leaned back and smirked. "I vote for explosion too, as long as it's not your head, Boss."

Holly just sighed, "If you can start to get me a damn decent story, than it won't be. We came in sales behind the Metropolis Currier today. Fucking shoot me."

Santana stood up and made her way towards the door. "I'll find something good, Holly. You can count on that."

A few hours later, Santana felt something cold on her neck and almost jumped out of her seat. "What the hell?" She turned around to see Brittany behind her holding a bottle of water.

"I thought you might want something to drink besides your cold coffee that you haven't touched in over an hour," the blonde sat down on her partner's desk and crossed her legs. "So…what do you think about Friday night?"

Santana continued read over the papers and nodded. "Friday is good."

"Santana, do you know what I'm talking about?" Brittany leaned down closer to get her attention. The last few hours she had been completely focused research that she hadn't even eaten her morning bagel.

The brunette finally looked up and meet her best friend's gaze, "Um…actually. I was only half paying attention. Sorry, B."

She ran her fingers over Santana's cheek and smiled at her. "I was talking about for our date. Do you think Friday would be good?"

The heroine blushed a little bit when she looked up at Brittany. "I think Friday sounds awesome."

"We know each other really well. So," She smiled down at Santana. "How about I cook you dinner? That way we don't have to deal with all that public mess or a busy restaurant on a Friday night?"

Santana just smiled, "I think the only thing I have ever seen you cook is oatmeal and mac and cheese." She let out a small laughed and nudged Brittany's hand with hers. "I make us some homemade family recipes and you can bring the wine and dessert. Does that sound like a fair deal to you?"

"Miss Lopez, are you trying to get me alone in your apartment on a Friday night?" Brittany teased her a little. The blonde ran her fingers across her partner's forearm.

"You're the one who suggested it," Santana blushed a little and put her hand on top of Brittany's. "Were you trying to get me alone in your apartment?"

Brittany wasn't going to let Santana push anymore of her buttons. "Well, if I remember correctly, you're a pretty good kisser. Maybe I was trying too."

Santana felt her heart start to beat really fast, but before she could open her mouth Holly's voice came booming through the bullpen.

"LOPEZ, PIERCE. WE HAVE A JUMPER UP AT BROADWAY AND LEE STREET. GRAB A PHOTOGRPAHER AND GO." Holly didn't' waste any time. "TAKE MICHAELS WITH YOU."

Santana sighed and looked at Brittany, "You go ahead down and head over. I'll meet you there with Thomas. He's probably down on the photolab."

"Alright, I'll see you over there." Brittany stood up and grabbed her notebook and phone off her desk. "I'll see you in a little bit."

Santana made good on her word about sending the photographer to meet Brittany, but Superwoman had work to do.

Santana would never understand why people felt like there was no way out.

The kid, she had just convinced to get down, was only nineteen. She convinced him to talk to someone. She knew how hard it was to fit in. To feel like you never really belonged anywhere. Not that any methods of self-harm would work with her, she never felt that bad. Especially at that young of an age.

She saw Brittany looking around in the crowd from the top of the build. She knew she was looking for  _Santana_ , she had to come up with something to tell her.

After a few minutes of talking to the police, she was promised that they would find a social worker for the young man. Someone that could find him the right fit for the help, he needed.

Brittany wiggled her way through all of the people and offered her a small smile. "Superwoman, could I get a statement from you?"

Santana nodded slowly and motioned for Brittany to follow her. "He had decided to go talk to someone professionally. I talked to the Police Sargent about getting him an assigned social worker."

"That's amazing." Brittany took down the notes and Superwoman talked. "I don't know what the city…no the world would do without you."

"I'm just doing my job, Brittany. It's not really that big of a deal." Superwoman just crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at Brittany as she finished writing. "You would do the same thing if you could do what I can do."

"But you're so selfless. You never ask for anything from anyone," Brittany just held onto her notebook. "All of the bad people you have to deal with and keep your temper in check. Especially since you are so so strong." The journalist just shrugged. "I wish I could say without a doubt I could be that in control. I'm a pretty passive person anyway, but I don't know if I could."

"It's taken me a very long time to let the law be only one criminals answer too." She threw her hand up and shook it slowly. "Not that I would ever want to hurt anyway. But I would love to pry open a prison door and just throw some of those people in there."

"I kinda of wish you could too," The blonde spoke honestly. "But we do live in America. I don't want to bother you with something else, I'm sure there are other things going on around the world. But, do you have a second for me to ask you about something else?"

"Brittany, talking to you is never a bother." Santana answered maybe a little too honestly. But it was too late to take it back now. "Go ahead, Brittany. Ask away."

Brittany clicked her pen back so she could write. "What do you know about the Starlabs robbery? Is there anything you can tell me that like 'insider' info?"

"I was actually a little surprised I didn't see you there. I saw another reporter with a Daily Planet logo on his lanyard." Santana was going to push her buttons, just a little bit.

"Ummm." She said softly and pushed her hair behind her ear. "My partner and I were already on another assignment."

"I was just surprised to not see you." She answered honestly. Even before Holly said it this morning, she was wondering why they hadn't gotten called for at least one of them to go out and check. "There are no suspects as of right now. These thieves did their research. According to the head of development, they knew which researchers had which restricted access. They knew exactly what lab they were going into. They came in undercover as exterminators. So by the time someone realized they were trying to steal something, the thieves had already gotten away. I got there just after the police. They didn't really have any leads a couple days ago. You might be better off checking with them for more information."

"Do you know what they actually took?" Brittany asked inquisitively. She leaned back on her heels again, looking over the crowd near Superwoman.

"It was some kind of digital decoder device. It supposedly will unlock any key pad or hack any computer password within seconds. There are things like that on the market, but this one is super high speed." Superwoman had followed Brittany's eyes looking around the crowd for  _Santana._

"Thank you so much for talking to me about it. I know how busy you are," Brittany said a little nervously. "And about last time you saved me, I really am sorry about the whole situation."

Santana just nodded and offered Brittany a big smile. "I told you talking to you is never a problem." She motioned between herself and Brittany, "Like I said last time, it really isn't a big deal." She turned her head up towards the sky. "I have to get going. See you around, Ms. Pierce."

Brittany just nodded and waved a little. "See you next time, Superwoman." She smiled a little bit when she heard the loud clap of Superwoman flying off. As soon as Brittany turned around she ran smack into Santana. "Shit…You scared me."

"Sorry, I got a call from the police just as I was heading out of the office. I found another link between this whole mess…" She straightened her glasses and leaned back on her heels. "At least I think it's a connection."

"Well, are you going to tell me what it is before lunch?" She asked a little annoyed as she grabbed Santana's arm and started to pull her towards a small café.

"Well, there was another small technologies company that got hit the same time as the bank robbery." She pulled the door to the café open for Brittany. "I think the bank robbery was to distract Superwoman. Apparently there was a range transmitter stolen."

"Well, I ran into Superwoman and asked her about the Starlabs theft," She walked up to the counter and pulled Santana in front of her. "You order first. I need a second."

Brittany was practically pushing Santana into the counter. Not that it bothered or hurt her, but the close proximity was making it hard to think.

After a few minutes, they pair found their way to a small table in the corner of the café.

Brittany took a sip of her drink and continued to talk with her mouth full. Updating Santana on everything she had  _missed_  while she was still at the office.

"I think it might be worth paying a visit to Starlabs to see how far the range on that device is," Santana wiped her mouth with her napkin and leaned back against the booth. "I bet whoever is behind this is planning a big heist."

Thursday came very quickly. The days in between just kind of bleed together. Santana and Brittany had set a time for dinner, settled on red wine, and that dessert would be a surprise.

"Mami, Papi! I'm home." Santana yelled through the small farm house as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Hola, Mija. How are you?" Maribel leaned kissed her daughter on the cheek. She grabbed Santana's arms and spun her around. "What did you do different, Mija? Something is different about you today."

Santana just shrugged and started getting the dinnerware to set the table for dinner. "I didn't do anything different…I just have a date with Brittany tomorrow night." She said smugly with a huge grin on her face.

"Like a real date? Not just doing work at some small dive you two like to hide in?" Her mother teased a little, giving Santana a hand with but putting the glasses on the table.

"Like a real date, Mami." She pointed over to the cookbooks on top of the cupboard. "I want to make one of Abuela's dishes for her."

"Oh, Sweetie, you are even cooking for her. This is a really big deal." She bumped her hip against Santana's teasing her a little more.

"Of course it's a big deal, Mami…It's Brittany." She hovered a few feet off of the ground and grabbed the book off of the top shelf. "We don't want all of the busy restaurant crap getting in the middle of our date. We already know each other so well…We hopefully won't have any of that weird first date stalling in conversation. I'm very nervous, but I think it's going to be amazing."

Miguel walked into the kitchen and kissed Santana's temple. "Peanut, all you need to do is relax. You know Brittany very well. It will all be fine."

Friday night came a lot quicker than she thought it was. She was in panic mode. She had put on everything in her wardrobe at least 3 times. Not that that took long with her speed, but it was stressing her out.

She looked down at her iPad and tilted it back. "Are you sure it looks alright?" She gave the other person across her facetime a panicked look.

" _Santana, I was a fashion consultant for my internship in London. You look amazing. Brittany is going to love it."_

"She's going to be here any minute. I'm going to make sure everything is ready. I would die without you."

" _You could have just flown to Paris to get ready, you know. My wardrobe is a little more elegant that yours."_

Santana flipped off her iPad and rolled her eyes. "Thanks again. I will come see you next week. I promise."

" _I've been hearing that for like 2 months. I don't count the 20 minute lunches before you fly away to go save people either. Go get her, S."_

"I will, I think it's going to be amazing. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She hit end on her iPad and gave herself the once over in the mirror again.

She heard a small knock on her apartment door, when she felt her heart jump. It took everything inside of her to not superspeed to the door. "Coming." She called out softly. She pulled the door open slow and felt her breath stop in her chest.

Brittany stood in front of her in a short black cocktail dress. Her hair was half was up with a little bit of a wave to it. She just smiled at Santana's blank stare. She took a few seconds to look the Latina up and down. "You look amazing, San."

Santana suddenly felt very under dressed compared to Brittany. She had her hair up as usual. But she curled her pony tail. She put on a nice pair of dark gray slacks that actually fit her. She finished her outfit off with a nice form fitting black three-quarter length shirt.

She couldn't help but blush Brittany's words. "You look so beautiful, Britt." She moved out of the way and motioned for Brittany to come into her apartment. "Let me take that," she motioned towards the bag Brittany was carrying. "I can get the wine chilled."

Brittany looked around when her eyes fell on the sliding glass doors. Santana had lit a few candles and there was a rose in a small vase on the middle of the table. She could feel her heart beating her ears. No-one had ever done anything this romantic for her. She knew tonight was going to be special. But she never imagined this. "Santana, you didn't have to go through so much trouble just for me."

Santana just shrugged as she pulled her head out of the fridge. "It's not any trouble, Brittany." She walked over to her and offered the blonde her arm.

"I told you before I thought you were special. I meant it…" She offered softly as she pulled the sliding glass door open for her.

Brittany leaned down and to kiss Santana on the cheek, when the brunette turned to look back at her date when Brittany's lips landed on the corner of her mouth. The kiss was gently and short, but it made Brittany's heart flutter. "You moved your head…" She was also certain all of the color had flushed from her face.

Santana blushed deeply and put her hand on the small of Brittany's back leading her out onto the balcony. "Well, I'm not going to complain."

Brittany just smiled softly at words. "Let's get this famous  _authentic_ Mexican cuisine you have been talking about all week out here shall we?"

**Chapter 11: Date Night**

"Well, I fried up some gorditas as an appetizer." She pointed at the salsa and guacamole, "They are kind of like a tortilla but soft in the middle." She looked down at her watch. "The timer on dinner has a few minutes. What do you want to drink while the wine chills, Britt?"

About an hour later Brittany thinks her sides are going to explode from Santana's  _most embarrassing childhood story._

"I was covered in mud. The pig had gotten away," Santana was holding her hands up pretty far apart. "I'm not lying. The  _baby_ pig was like this big. I was too embarrassed to go back to the fall festival after that. My parents still like to tease me about it."

"I mean it shouldn't surprise me, but it's still funny that you were the head of the junior agricultural farm animals association." She took a small sip of her wine and giggled a little bit more. "You were also in charge of judging the baby pigs and cows."

"Don't forget the sheep, chickens, and sometimes llamas." She teased a little as she put her fork down. "Have you always lived in the city?"

"I am for sure a city girl by heart," Brittany bit her lip a little, obviously thinking back to her childhood. "We actually lived in Washington State from before I was born right until after my sister Bianca was born. We are about 3 years apart. Then we moved to the suburbs outside of Metropolis for a few years. My dad is a military contractor. He started doing a lot of work in the city, but he didn't want us in all the hustle and bustle for a long time." She took another small bite of her enchilada and nearly moaned. "You didn't lie when you said you could cook."

"I've cooked for you a hundred times before, Britt." She giggled a little bit. "So when did you move into the city?"

"My dad got a desk job for a private company when I was 12 or 13. He didn't have to travel as much and it meant we wouldn't move again." The blonde just smiled softly remembering her first day living in the city. "We moved into a townhouse maybe a ten minute bike ride away from the Daily Planet. I remember looking up at the big global thinking I knew where I belonged. It was my first day in the city and I knew what I wanted to do with my life."

Santana just smiled at her partner, "I had no clue what I wanted to do for a really long time. I traveled a lot before I settled down. I did a lot of studying abroad." When you could fly you pretty much could go wherever you wanted. "I was actually at Harvard for pre-law when I found my love for journalism. I transferred to Penn State and it all just kind of went from there."

"When I asked about your girlfriend in the past, you said long distance was something that got in the way," She leaned back against the chair and offered the brunette a soft smile. "Was it because you studied abroad?"

Santana sighed a little, "Not really. She ended up getting an internship in London the summer after our first year of college. She loved it so much she stayed in Europe. She's actually in Paris now." She grabbed her and Brittany's plates and cleared the table. She was only gone a few minutes when she came back out with one of her, Penn State zip-ups. "I saw you rub your arms a little while ago," She held the jacket up for Brittany and smiled at her. "I didn't see you carrying a jacket when I answered the door."

Brittany stood up and took the small jacket. "Has anyone ever you how incredibly sweet you are, Santana Lopez?" Brittany zipped up the jacket. She leaned down and kissed Santana on the cheek. "So very sweet."

"From time to time I get told that," Santana said quietly as she sat down the brownies Brittany had brought. "I wasn't sure what you were bringing, otherwise I would have went out and gotten us some ice cream."

"These are like super double mega chocolate," She giggled a little as she took a big bite of one. "No ice cream needed."

"So what about you?" Santana asked softly as she grabbed brownie off of the plate and took a small bite. "Oh my god..Brittany these are amazing."

"What about me what?" She offered a small smile along with a nod. "I told you they were really good."

"Any long lost loves for you?" Santana asked curiously. She and Brittany had been friends for over a year, there was still so much she didn't know about her past. Somethings just never came up and others were just rude to ask.

"Kind of a similar story to yours," she said in a matter of fact tone. "He and I started dating my junior year of college. We actually dated through my first year at the Planet." She nodded her head a little bit like she was counting the years. "Well, my internship at the planet the first year of my masters. He was pre-med when we met," Brittany just shrugged a little. "He was a great guy and we fit really good together. But he wanted to study in New York and I've known I've belonged in Metropolis since I was 12. I couldn't give that up."

"Well, I'm for one am glad you decided to stay in the city." Santana smirked a little bit. "I'm glad you stuck to your dream, Britt. It seems like a lot of women our age just give up and settle." Santana saw Brittany shiver a little again, "Why don't we go sit inside?" She offered Brittany her hand and pulled her up out of her seat.

As soon as she was up on her feet, she put her hand on Santana's cheek. "I'm really glad I decided to stay in the city too." She leaned down and kissed Santana on the forehead. "Let's go inside." Brittany laced her fingers together with Santana's and pulled her into the living room.

Santana sat down on the couch more or less to one side. She didn't want to pressure Brittany into close proximity unless she wanted to be close. "What is the one place would you go if you could travel anywhere in the world?"

Brittany sat down beside Santana, taking a second to think of a decent answer. "Rome, I think. It's supposed to be so romantic. Learning about the architecture, culture, and history would just be an amazing adventure."

Santana nodded with a big smile on her face, "Rome is very beautiful. Pictures don't even do it justice until you see it for yourself. It's quite amazing."

Brittany just smiled as Santana kept talking animatedly about Rome and the surrounding cities. "How many languages can you speak? I've heard you speak like five, I think."

Santana never really thought about not translating or speaking around Brittany. Especially when they were on a story, she couldn't tell her she was fluent in almost 30 languages that is  _humanly_ impossible. "Six fluently and some broken Russian. Spanish, English, Italian, Japanese, French and German are all fluent."

"Did you travel to all of those places?" Brittany sat up tucking her legs under.

"I spent almost a year in Japan. Japanese was a complete must." She thought of all the places she went. "French, Spanish and Italian are romance languages, so being bilingual so young it wasn't too much of a challenge. And German was more of just for fun. I did do a summer in Europe. I just kind of bounced around." After she learned to fly at 16 her parents could barely keep her home. Of course, she was as careful as she was now. But she wanted to know more about the world.

"We traveled a lot with my Dad's job, but all of that was within the states. I went to the Bahamas with a few friends for Spring Break one year, but never as far as you." Brittany sighed and leaned her head back. "I've been out of the country for stories, but that was all work and no play."

The conversations continued to be easy and smooth. Santana was surprised there was so much she didn't know about Brittany. She knew the everyday stuff. Favorite coffee flavor, the phases of her mood, which one of her shirts was her favorite, but learning all of this new stuff made her like Brittany even more.

"Maybe you should push Holly to let you go aboard for another story," Santana just laughed a little and took another sip of her wine. "Maybe _miss_ your flight on the way back and stay a few days."

"This is our first date and you're already trying to get rid of me for a few days, Lopez?" The blonde journalist grinned a little, when she saw Santana start to squirm.

"No. You know I didn't mean it like that," Santana offered the blonde a small smile. "I wouldn't want you to run away before I got the chance to ask you on a second date."

Brittany's smirk faded into a soft sweet smile. "Do you think that, that's something you would want?"

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and laced their fingers together, giving them a soft squeeze. "I think tonight has gone very well," The heroine pulled Brittany's hand to her lips and kissed the back of her hand softly. "I would love to be able to take you out this time."

"I think that sounds like a great idea, Ms. Lopez." Brittany leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

A couple hours and a few cups of coffee later, the duo realized that it was almost midnight. Brittany had moved into Santana's side leaning her head on the brunette's shoulder.

A small sigh came out of Brittany's mouth, that was followed with a yawn. "I guess it's about time that I head home."

Santana nodded a little in agreement. She didn't want the date to end, they really were having the best time. "You're not walking home alone this late, Britt. Let me walk you home and I'll grab a cab back here."

"Santana, you don't have to do that." The blonde stood up and stretched her arms over her head, "I can just take a cab to my apartment."

"Would you let me walk you home if I said it's because I'm not ready for the date to be over yet?" Santana gave put her hand on Brittany's hip and gave it a small squeeze.

The blonde couldn't help but smile, her best friend was so adorable. She hadn't felt like this in a very long time, if ever. She felt like she was sixteen all over again. "I would like that very much."

The duo walked through the city holding hands, making light hearted conversation for the ten minute walk to Brittany's apartment. Brittany shuffled through her purse and grabbed her keys just as they reached the entrance to her building.

The blonde ran her fingers lightly down had partner's arm and grabbed her hand softly, "I had a really great time, San." She leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek. "I'm pretty sure if you asked me out again, I would say yes." She teased a little.

"Well, how about we both agree now on a second date for the near future and see what day we have free?" Santana squeezed Brittany's hand softly.

"I think that's the best idea I've heard all day," Brittany turned her head and nodded towards her apartment. "I should probably head up."

Santana just nodded a little, giving her a soft smile. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." She let go of Brittany's hand and gave her a soft smile.

Brittany turned to unlock the door to her building. She let out a deep breath. "Text me when you get home, okay?"

"I will,"She threw her hand up to hail a cab. "Goodnight, Britt."

"San, wait a second." Brittany called out just as she saw the cab pull up. She walked back down the couple stairs of the stoop.

Santana turned around just as Brittany reached her. "Yea, Britt?"

The blonde put her hand best friend's cheek, "I have wanted to do this all night." She leaned down and kissed Santana gently on the lips. The kiss was soft and sweet. It was a perfect  _first_ kiss for them.

Santana rested her left hand on Brittany's waist, kissing her back softly. She felt Brittany start to pull back just a little. So she pulled her hand away and pulled back too. She gave Brittany a shy smile. "So, I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Of course." Brittany smiled and back up as Santana shut the cab door. She waved until the brunette's cab was out of sight. "I'm in so much trouble," she sighed to herself a little. She could feel the blush forming on her face.

"Mami!" Santana called softly through her parent's house. It was a little after ten in the morning on Saturday morning when she decided to go to her parents for the day. If anything came up, Holly would call her. But it was her and Brittany's weekend off.

"Mija, what are you doing here?" Maribel walked into the living room with flour covering her apron and a huge smile on her face.

"I figured I would come do the yard work for Papi," She just shrugged as she eyed her mother. "What are you getting into?"

"The fall festival is coming up, Mija!" Her mother nodded excitedly, "I'm trying out some new recipes for the pie contest!"

"I almost forgot that that was in the next couple weeks. I really would like to come," She sighed a little and followed her mother back into the kitchen. "But I can't take the  _days_ it would require me to travel off to come."

"Oh honey, we understand. Maybe the Christmas light festival you can come," She just smiled at her daughter. "Maybe bring Brittany with you." She teased a little bit.

"Well, if our second date goes will," She saw her mother smile widen at the implications of there being second date. "Then we will see about the Christmas festival."

Santana spent the better part of Saturday around the house with her parents. Helping her mom cook, fixing a few things in the barn for her dad, and helping clear the fields.

Her phone vibrated just before dinner. New Message: Brittany S. Pierce. The blonde had insisted on her full name when she put her number in Santana's phone.

_Hey, San. Are you home? I was in the neighborhood. I wanted to return your jacket._

She couldn't help but smile. Seeing Brittany on her day off wasn't unusual, but after last night, she had a little more excitement buzzing in her body.

_I just got out of the shower, but I can be presentable in a couple minutes. How close are you?_

When she stood up and grabbed her jacket off the coat rack near her parent's front door. She waited for her phone to vibrate again.

"Mija, dinner is almost ready, where are you going?" Her father asked a little confused at her sudden movement.

"Brittany's close to the apartment. I can't tell her I'm have dinner in Smallville," She just shrugged a little.

"Oh, Brittany is coming over again tonight? You didn't say anything about that today, Santana." Her mother started to tease a little.

"Mami…" Santana warned a little. She was about to open her mouth when she felt her phone vibrate again.

_About 5 minutes away. I was down at the café in the middle of our places we like._

_Okay, I'll see you shortly._

"Mami, Papi, I love you. I'll talk to you later tonight," She kissed both of them before she was a flash out of the door.

Seconds, later she was home covered in water. She brushed her hair back and put it back into her. She changed into jeans and Metropolis Sharks t-shirt. Football wasn't really her thing. But, the whole  _fitting in_ thing was a must. Shark as animals were kind of cool anyway. She had swam with them before.

Just as she finished dressing and getting her glasses on she heard a knock on the door. She felt the excitement buzz through her body. She pulled the door open and offered Brittany a small smile. "Hey, Britt."

The blonde walked in, her body language was almost shy. "Hey, San. How was your day off?"

Santana moved out of the way so Brittany could walk in. "It was pretty relaxed. I talked to my parents on the phone. I went for run for a little while. I was just getting back and settling in when you texted me." She leaned up and kissed Brittany softly on the cheek. "How was your day off?"

"It was okay. I didn't do a whole lot," She shrugged a little. As soon as Santana kissed her on the cheek, she felt a huge smile cross her face. "I'm a lot better now. I wanted to bring this back." She handed Santana her Penn State hoodie.

The brunette couldn't help but smile. Brittany was always sweet, but this shy side was something Santana hadn't really expected. Even when it came to her superself Brittany had never been like she is now. "You didn't have to come all the way over here for that."

"Well, I also wanted to talk about  _us."_ Brittany called back softly over her shoulder as she made her way to Santana's living room. "I've been thinking about last night a lot today."

The heroine followed closely. Brittany's heart rate wasn't up like it was last night. So this was either good news or bad news. She sat down beside Brittany and turned towards her. "Okay…what have you been thinking? I mean, we don't have to go out again if you don't want too. I'm sorry I kissed you when…"

Santana was silenced when Brittany put her hand over her mouth and shook her head no. "Oh sweetie, that's not what I was getting at." She moved her hand and ran her thumb across her cheek gently. "I mean, I know how private you are about…well like everything at work. I know we talked a little bit about our professional relationship before we even went got to our date last night. I'm just not very good at hiding things…well I mean, feelings."

Santana couldn't help but smile at Brittany's term of endearment. She had called her that a few times over the last couple months, but today it felt a little different. "I understand. It's not like I plan on strolling up to your desk and throwing you on it them making out with you for everyone to see." She looked around the room a little nervously. "But I get what you mean."

"I just don't want you to think I'm not interested or being cold to you at work if I'm not as affectionate as I am now," She smiled broadly and ran her fingers down Santana's hand. "Especially since I had such an amazing time last night." She thought for a second choosing her words carefully. "Our friendship means so much to me. I think we just take things slow. I don't see it happening, but in case we decide dating might not be our thing. I don't want it to hurt our friendship."

"I understand all of that, Britt. I'm glad you decided to talk to me about it. I was kind of thinking about the same things." She played with Brittany's fingers a little, "I did think about our second date some today."

"Really?" Brittany asked curiously. She had a small smile on her face.

"I remember you saying a while ago how much you miss dancing," she laughed to herself a little at the memory of the conversation. "'All of my friends are old and married and don't go out anymore'". I think those were your exact words. I don't dance really well…But I do know how to Salsa." Santana smiled shyly.

"I would love to go dancing with you," She just smiled and relaxed against Santana's couch. "I'll guess I head out since, I wanted really just wanted to talk to you about that."

"You don't have to go." Santana said softly, "I mean we could order pizza and hang out unless you had other plans?"

"That actually sounds like a good way to relax. I'm surprised we didn't get called in for something. For something, we usually do." Brittany sighed a little.

Let me know what you think!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: I do not own Glee or Superman. This is purely for fun.  
The amount Superman myths will be used or followed very minimal. Birth, powers, and a few overlapping essentials will be it.  
Chapter 12: Real Heroes

Sunday wasn’t nearly as enjoyable for Santana as Friday and Saturday with Brittany had been. Superwoman had been extremely busy all day. Metropolis wasn’t even the worst of her problems. There was a bomb threat on the American Embassy in Japan, an oil tanker caught on fire off the coast of Alaska, and there was a mud slide in Nepal. 

Her perception of time was a little skewed from being all over different parts of the world. When she finally got home to Metropolis it was already 5:26 in the morning on Monday. She wasn’t tired. It wasn’t like she needed to sleep. She had been in the sun for the better part of the day. She was just going to trade one suit for another and head into the office early. 

Santana decided to take her time getting ready. There was really no rush. Holly didn’t even get into the office until around 6:30. She and Brittany were supposed to be there by 8, but Brittany usually strolled in about 8:30. But typically by that point, at least for Brittany, she had been working a story for half the night to begin with. 

Santana usually paid no attention to the articles about Superwoman, but she was a little early today. There was no harm in googling her alter ego and checking in on how things turned out after she left. She tilted her glassed down so her eyes could refocus on the Japanese Kanji on the page in front of her. 

She was so focused in on the article she nearly jumped out of her seat when she felt hands rub down her shoulders. “Jesus Christ,” She huffed out and re-adjusted her glasses. She thinks she heard a quiet good morning come out of her partner’s mouth. She was about to her spin her chair around when Brittany’s arms moved from her shoulder to give her a small hug. She was a little confused by this show of affection. Not that the weekend hadn’t been full of little things like this but, all of that was while they were alone. Brittany had made it clear that she wanted to take things slow and work was work. 

Santana nearly flipped her desk over when she felt Brittany’s lips kiss the side of her neck softly. “Brittany,” she hissed softly as she turned her chair around. “What are you doing?”

“Can’t I say good morning to you?” She said softly, as she leaned down and put her hands on the arm rests of Santana’s chair. “I was hoping that I would have seen you yesterday too, but I know you had a bunch of stuff to do around your place. I had a really nice weekend.” 

Santana just nodded in agreement. Brittany was leaning down, less than a foot away from Santana’s face. “Yea, me too,” was all that the heroine croaked out.

Brittany grabbed Santana’s silk tie and ran her through her fingers. “There is only one thing that would have made Saturday night better,” She said with a large smirk on her face. The blonde leaned in even close letting her lips run across Santana’s cheek. She leaned in making her lips level with Santana’s ear. “Do you know what that one thing is?”

Santana was completely lost and confused. This was not at all what they had talked about two days ago. It was still a little early, but she had seen Holly come in and even talked to her for a few minutes. The hero wasn’t sure if she should just go with it or not, but if Brittany was going to start it she wasn’t going to stop it. She turned her head a little to face Brittany, she could feel Brittany’s breath on her lips. “What’s that, Britt?”

“Coffee.”

“What?” Santana asked roughly, still beyond confused by the whole exchange. 

“I said, do you want coffee?” Brittany asked her a little more loudly this time. 

Santana turned around from her desk to find Brittany standing behind her with two cups of coffee in her hands. The brunette shook her head and it finally sunk in, she had been day dreaming about Brittany. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and just nodded slowly. She sighed and took the cup out of Brittany’s hands. “Thanks, Britt.”

“Are you alright, Santana?” Brittany asked softly, as she brushed a strand of hair out of Santana’s face. “You looked like you were nodding off when I got off the elevator.”

“I guess I was a little more tired than I thought,” She shrugged a little bit and took a sip of her coffee. “This is really good. Did you get it by the little shop just before the library?”

Brittany had walked around the front of Santana’s desk to her own. “It still amazes me how you can tell what coffee came from what place.” She sat her purse down on the desk and offered the brunette a sweet smile. “I know that their lattes are you favorite, even if you rarely take your coffee anything other than black. I figured you could use it. I know you said you had a lot to do yesterday.”

Santana couldn’t help but smile at Brittany’s sweet gesture. Brittany had called her just after she had stopped a tour bus from over turning in New York. Her partner had asked her to go out to lunch, but Santana had heard another call for help almost as soon as she got everyone off the bus okay. She didn’t want to promise anything to Brittany. She honestly wasn’t sure how her day would turn out. “The good news is, the apartment has a new coat of paint. I’m resigning my lease in a few weeks, I wanted the place to look nice when they come do the inspection.”

Brittany just laughed a little bit, “Santana, your apartment is always spotless when I come there. I can’t imagine them not wanting to keep you as a tenant. It’s still beyond me why you want the loft apartment 8 stories up.”

“Most of it is because of the view,” Santana laughed to herself a little bit. I can fly on and off my balcony whenever I want without any prying eyes. She thought for a second. “That and the rent is a little cheaper. It used to be an office building or something. They didn’t want to spend the money to partition off the whole loft to make it more than one apartment.”

“If you would have told me you were just going to be painting, I could have come over and helped.” Brittany just shrugged a little as she started her computer up. “We could have had lunch from that little Italian place down from you.”

“It was your day off, Britt. I wasn’t going to try and put you to work,” Santana couldn’t help but laugh a little bit. “I didn’t want you to spend all weekend with me and start to get sick of me.”

“I’m sure I could never get sick of you, Santana Lopez.” She smiled at the brunette broadly, before looking down to her computer. “Jeez, I knew Superwoman had been busy from the news reports, but Nepal, Japan, New York, Alaska…the list keeps going.”

Santana just nodded. “I was reading the Japanese article when I started to zone out a little while ago.” She leaned back in her chair and looked over towards Holly’s door. She could hear her boss yelling loud and clear. Well, at least loud and clear to her. 

“The boss does not look happy this morning,” Brittany followed Santana’s line of sight. “I don’t even give it two minutes.”

“For what, Bri….”

“LOPEZ, PIERCE. GET YOUR ASSES IN MY OFFICE NOW!”

“That.” Brittany stood up from her desk and motioned towards Santana, “You coming slow poke?” 

Santana got up and walked towards Brittany, “You might have longer legs than me, but I could out run you any day.”

Brittany just rolled her eyes at her partner’s comment. “You are the least competitive person I know, Santana. You would let me win because I’m your best friend.” 

Santana couldn’t help but smile when she felt Brittany’s hand on the small of her back. The blonde opened the door for both of them, ushering her through a little. “That’s what you think, Pierce.”

“This is the day from hell. I’ve had like two reports call in with the flu and a photographer.” She pointed at towards her desk. “I spilt coffee all over my best white blazer.” She threw her hands up in the air, “We got out sold this week by the Metropolis Star. I have been editor for 11 years and this is only the 6th time we have been out sold. Twice has been in the last month.”

“Honestly boss,” Brittany sat down and leaned back against the couch. “I was off all weekend. For once, I didn’t work on work this weekend.”

“Please for the love of Christ,” Holly paced back and forth across from her desk to the couch the duo was sitting on. “Lopez, tell me you have something. An exclusive, inside scoop on anything, maybe finally a fucking solid connection on the St. James deal.”

Santana let out a sigh and pushed her glasses up, “I actually took the whole weekend off too. But, I did have the MPD send over some more robbery report. Ones that occurred the same times the couple bank robberies did.” She shrugged a little bit, “I’m going to go through those and find some other stuff.”

“I need something from you guys,” Holly finally sat down in her chair and sat her head down on her desk dramatically, “Fucking anything. I need something front page worthy.”

Brittany just nodded, “We’ll come up with something. I promise.” Brittany stood up and offered her hand to Santana, “Let’s go look over those reports, San.”

A few hours later, Brittany nearly jumped across her desk waving a paper around towards Santana. “I think I found something, San. Come over here and look at this.”

Santana grabbed the small piece of paper from her partner, “What am I supposed to be looking at, Brittany?”

The blonde tapped her pointer finger on the business name at the top of the report. “Techsheck. I know it sounds like some stupid mall kiosk tech store,” She pointed down to the line listing of things that had been taken. “Apparently it is a small research facility. They specialize in sonic pulse research.” 

“Maybe we should go down there and talk to one of the researchers and see what we can find out,” She grabbed the piece of paper and put it into a notebook. 

“I couldn’t find anything on their website or side blog. I mean, if it’s a specialized project I wouldn’t assume there would be any public notes of their work so far.” Brittany grabbed   
her jacket as she stood up. “I think we should just go now and not tell the boss. I don’t want to get her excited about something that could be a dead end.”

“Good call, Britt.” Santana grabbed her messenger back and threw it over her shoulder, “She looked like she was out for blood this morning. The last thing I want to be volunteered for is an all-nighter.”

The blonde just laughed a little at her best friend, “You know we would both get volunteered for that.” She smirked to herself when she looped her arm through Santana’s and walked her towards the elevator. “Are you saying you wouldn’t want to be stuck with me all night, Lopez?”

Santana wasn’t going to get roped into any of Brittany’s teasing games this morning. She had enough of that while they were undercover. “I didn’t say that at all,” She pushed the down button on the elevator. “If I’m going to get stuck with you all night with our current dating situation, I would sure as hell not want it to be at the Daily Planet.” She smiled slyly to herself when she saw Brittany’s face start to turn a little pink. It wasn’t often she openly teased her best friend back. At least not in a romantic manner, but it seemed to work for her.

“Santana Lopez, are you flirting with me?” Brittany offered the brunette a small smile as she stepped into the elevator. 

“I believe I just might be, Ms. Pierce,” Santana hit the lobby button in the elevator and turned to Brittany just as the doors closed. Brittany was standing all in her personal when she turned around. “Britt,” softly fell out of her lips when she realized how close the blonde was to her.

Brittany put her index finger underneath Santana’s chin, “I do flirt back.” She stated softly almost as a warning. The taller girl leaned down just enough to softly brush her lips against Santana’s. The kiss was brief but very sweet. “I’ve wanted to do that since first thing this morning.” Brittany pulled away from the brunette to give her some space. 

Santana let out a content sigh when finally was able to process what Brittany said. “I have no complaints about either the action or the statement.”

“Speaking of flirting, what do you think about Wednesday night for our second date? I know you wanted to take me out this time,” Brittany bounced back and forth no the balls of her feet a little. “But, I was doing some research and most of the bars that have Salsa dancing only have it during the middle of the week because the weekends are like college   
nights. Sorry, I’m really not trying to hijack your date idea. I just wanted…”

Santana put her finger over Brittany’s lips and just smiled at her. “I think Wednesday would be amazing. That means I don’t have to wait until the weekend.”

Brittany just smiled and nodded excitedly. She bumped her shoulder against Santana’s when she heard the ding of the elevator. “Let’s go get this done so we can get some lunch.”

Techsheck was a dead end. Everything on the police report that had been stolen wasn’t worth anything. The researcher that they had spoken to said some of the best project managers looked over the inventory and with the things that had been taken, they couldn’t imagine anything being made with the combination. 

“I think all of this is for sure related,” Santana said as she threw down the last police report they had to go over. “Maybe if we take the lists of everything technology related and bring it to Dr. Cohen-Chang at Starlabs, maybe she can draw a road map of the connections.”

Brittany just nodded a little as she rubbed her temples. “I’m sick of looking at all of the same junk. I don’t know what any of this crap does or what in the actual hell they could use it all for.” Brittany looked down at her watch and sighed. “We should call Dr. Cohen-Chang first thing in the morning. I doubt they work a 9-5 job, but I also don’t think anyone will be in reception at 6:30 on a Monday night. I’m also ready to get out of here.”

Santana nodded in agreement. She wrote herself a post-it note and attached it to her computer, “I’ll call her as soon as I get in and see if we can get an appointment with her before lunch. We still have to look over the surveillance video from Techsheck.”

“Alright, you are usually here so early anyway. I don’t know why you don’t sleep in more.” Brittany stood up and grabbed her coat. The blonde layered her jacket on quickly and smiled down at her partner who was collecting her things too. “I know, you are still on a farm schedule even if you have been living away from home forever.”

Santana just laughed when Brittany started to tease her. “I also like to go to the gym early sometimes. I know we work a lot. But we also get lunch and dinner out most days.” The heroine threw her messenger back over her shoulder. “I do like to keep in shape.”

The blonde blatantly looked her partner up and down. “Well, you don’t have to worry about that. You are gorgeous.”

“Like you have room to talk,” Santana waved her hand up and down at Brittany. “You’re so beautiful.” The duo just stared at each other a little and carried a faint blush on their faces as they exited the office. 

“I was starting to wonder when you were going to call me. I know you were so busy yesterday. I was basically chomping at the bit for you to tell me about your big date.”

Santana took the scrub brush across the big S on the front of her suit and just sighed. “I didn’t really have time. Brittany came over Saturday too.”

“Oh, shit Santana. You guys aren’t like fucking U-hauling already are you?”

Santana just flipped her iPad off, “No we are not. We’ve only kissed like 4 times. I’m not you.”

“Screw you, S. We both know that was like one time. I can’t help it. That Brazilian model was smoking hot. I was thinking with my twat not with my brain.”

“Sometimes, it amazes me you haven’t picked up a British or French accent living over there for so long,” The brunette laughed to herself a little as she finished up her suit and moved onto her polishing her boots. “You’ve picked up a lot of other behaviors and phrases.”

“Well, what do you expect when you live in a culture for almost 10 years? So are you going to give me details about your date?”

Santana carried the facetime call on with her long-time friend for almost an hour before she heard the first real cry of help for the day. So much for a keeping her uniform clean.   
Tuesday and Wednesday’s work days just kind of melted together. Dr. Cohen-Chang was out of the office on a conference until Thursday. But Santana did manage to get them an appointment with her first thing Friday morning. 

Luckily for the Daily Planet, there was a political protest at the court house around the middle of the day Tuesday. Brittany and Santana had been sent down to check it out when the shoving matches started. No one was seriously hurt, but Brittany got an exclusive with Superwoman once she finished breaking up the crowds. Sales were up and Holly was off their back, at least for a couple days. 

She was a little worried about Brittany. She knew there was something wrong with her best friend on Tuesday, when all she had for lunch was a salad. The heroine had gone to her favorite Italian restaurant and brought them lunch back after running to the police station. Brittany just said she had a little bit of a headache and wasn’t feeling too hungry. Santana let it go but kept an eye on her. 

Today, the blonde left a little early with a much worse headache. Santana told her she didn’t mind rescheduling their date if Brittany had really been feeling that bad. Brittany promised her it was just from a lack of sleep from the night before. She was going to go home relax a little bit and she would be perfectly fine by the time Santana would be there to pick her up. 

Santana smoothed her dress out with her fidgeting hands. Her palms were sweaty and her knees were a little shaky. She flew into the Sun and didn’t sweat. She stopped a rocket from plummeting back to Earth. But the idea bringing Brittany out for a second date made her… feel well, completely human, a nervous wreck. The heroine knocked in the door lightly and let herself in when she heard a faint, ‘Come in.’ “Brittany, take your time if you need to finish up. I know I’m a little early.”

Santana felt her heart drop in her chest when she heard a small cry come from the bathroom down the hall. “Britt, are you okay?”

When she didn’t get a real response, she tilted her glasses down to use her X-ray vision. Brittany was wrapped up in a blanket, sitting against the tub near the toilet. “Britt, honey, I’m going to open the door, okay?” Santana opened the door and sighed when she saw Brittany sitting on the floor. She put her hand on Brittany’s forehead. “Oh, Britt. You’re burning up. Why didn’t you call me?”

Brittany sighed a little and finally looked up at the brunette. “I was looking forward to our date. I thought I was just tired.”

“You probably have the flu. It’s been going around the Planet. I need to get you in bed,” Santana leaned down to put her arm around Brittany’s waist when the sick girl scurried away a little. “B, you need to let me help you.”

“Santana, you should leave. I don’t want to get you sick.” Brittany croaked out softly as she grabbed to side of the tub to try and stand up. 

“Britt, you ate half of my sandwich on Monday, drank some of my coffee yesterday, and made my try your scone this morning,” She put her arm around Brittany’s waist and hoisted her up with ease. “If I’m going to get sick from you, it’s already incubating in my body.” 

The blonde tried to argue with her a little more on the way to her bedroom, but Santana wasn’t having it. She got Brittany tucked into bed and emptied a small trash can to put beside her bed. “I’m going to run to the store for a little bit. I know you don’t have anything here to eat in your condition. I’ll get some chick broth, jello, and juice for you. I know you’re not going to want to eat much, but you need something.”

“Santana, you don’t have to do that. I’ll be okay. Just go home and try not to catch whatever I have.” Brittany coughed a little bit.

“Brittany, don’t argue with me.” She leaned down and kissed the blonde on the forehead gently. “You’re burning up too. I’ll bring some fever medicine too.” Santana smiled down at the blonde, “I’ll be back soon, okay?” The brunette started to walk away when she felt a hand on her wrist. 

“I didn’t tell you when you first came in how beautiful you look.” Brittany said bashfully as she rubbed her thumb in circles around Santana’s wrist. “You look amazing.”

“Thank you, Britt,” Santana looked down at the ground and smiled to herself, “Don’t think flirting with me is going to get you your way, Brittany. I am coming back.”

“I’m glad you’re coming back,” She offered a weak smile to the brunette. “I do want to spend my evening with you.”

True to her word, Santana wasn’t gone too long. Of course, she could have been back in 3 minutes with everything. But, it wasn’t like Brittany didn’t need to rest anyway. She went home and changed too. Her partner was asleep when she got back from the store. Santana warmed up some chicken broth for the sick woman. Any calls for help tonight were going to get ignored. She knew other people might need her, but Brittany needed her more. 

Brittany managed to eat a half a bowl of soup accompanied with a small piece of bread. She exhausted herself just eating. Santana knew what she needed most was rest. After she cleaned up the kitchen and put the dishes away she went back into Brittany’s bedroom to find her best friend dozing off.

She leaned down and put her hand on the blonde’s forehead. “Hey, Britt,” She said softly trying to get her partner’s attention.

“Hmh,” Brittany groaned out almost inaudibly. Her eyes fluttered open a little. She smiled at her partner. “Did I fall asleep?”

“You did and you need to go back to sleep,” Santana brushed her bangs out of her face and smiled at her. “I put your phone right beside your bed. Call me tonight if you need anything. I’ll come right back okay? Anytime tonight. Even at 3 am okay?”

“No,” Brittany protested a little. She turned over on her side a little, “Will you stay here?”

“Of course,” Santana smiled at her. “You do need to sleep though. I’ll go hang out in the living room. I brought my laptop anyway. I can do some work.”

“No, I mean…”Brittany blushed a little bit when she scooted back in the bed, “Will you stay in here with me tonight?”

Santana just nodded. “Of course I will, Britt.” Santana took her hoodie off and put it on the dresser. She let herself in bed beside Brittany and leaned back against the pillows. “Do you want the T.V. off so you can sleep?”

“It’s like 7:30 Santana,” She laughed out weakly. “You can leave it on. You can watch whatever. I honestly will probably just fall asleep anyway.” The blonde curled up into her best friend’s side and laid her head on the brunette’s chest. “Thank you for taking care of me. You’re like my own personal Super Hero.”

Santana ran her fingers through Brittany’s hair. “I think this might be better than Salsa dancing anyway.”


End file.
